Persuasion
by littlepixiealice
Summary: Alice and Bella are living together, and plan a trip for Aruba over the summer! But just as they're about to leave, Bella gets a not-so-special surprise from someone unexpected. Can she handle the truth? All Human, slightly OOC. ExB
1. Getting Ready

**Bella POV**

"Bella!! Wake up, cmon pleeeeeeaaase?"

I loved Alice, but she could really be a pain sometimes.

"Go away Alice…unless you have coffee for me I am so not in the mood right now"

"Do you really think even I'm that stupid?" She hopped off my bed and grabbed something off the desk, which she shoved into my face. "here"

"mmm?" I cracked open my eyes to see the warm brown goodness that was starbucks.

"The girl can't even form a coherent sentence. Now lets go, we have to leave in a few hours!" Alice jumped back onto my bed and started pulling at the covers

"A few?" I looked at the clock…6:15 "Are you insane, our flight doesn't leave for 6 more hours!"

"Cmon, you have to get ready, I have to get ready, we have to get stuff before Edward gets here and then we have to get his stuff too…"

I got up and stumbled into the bathroom, not even bothering to listen to a word she was saying, letting my thoughts drift off to Edward. Perfect, gorgeous, god-like Edward Cullen. Ugh, I still can't believe I'm going to be stuck on a plane with him for so long. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a cool guy and all, but if he wasn't Alice's brother, we probably never would have even be friends in the first place. Ugh…the things he did in junior year…

"By the way, Jacob called" Leave it to Alice to interrupt any kind of peace I might have in the morning. "If he leaves one more gooey message like that I think I'm gonna hurl, you seriously need to get out more"

"should I even bother asking why you were listening to my messages?"

"oh cmon bella you and I both know you totally love the messages he leaves you!" Alice called over her shoulder as she skipped off, completely avoiding my question. I smiled to myself. Alice had moved in with me last year, after convincing her parents it was okay. Carlisle and Esme didn't want me to live alone, especially right after Charlie's death, but they were a little concerned about their only daughter moving out and living on her own. Regardless, Alice got them to agree to it, and here we were.

"Bella rela, stop daydreaming! If you hurry up we can stop by LaPush to say goodbye to Jakey!"

As much as I loved Alice, I really had to stop her from using that nickname. It was almost as bad as when she called me Izzy. Regardless, I was excited to see Jake one last time. I was really going to miss him this summer.

**its just a filler chapter to explain a few things, so it's slightly boring, but things will get better quick!**

and yes, i know not many parents would let their 17 year old daughter move in with her friend, but this is Carlisle and Esme! so they did!

tell me what you think!


	2. Rebecca's Discovery

Rebecca's Discovery

**A/N: For those of you who don't remember, Rebecca is Jake's sister, and Bella is best friends with Alice, Edward, and Jacob (in my story). And I apologize in advance for any typos; I'm still looking for a Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own twilight, new moon, or eclipse in chapter one….or in this chapter. I bought the books though, does that count? **

**Bella POV**

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice, along with a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Edward!" he stepped in as I was finishing putting the final touches on my make-up, for Alice, more than anyone else.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Alice, the lovely little pixie that she is, would have butted in without even asking. Besides, who else would be here at this ungodly hour?"

"Too true, I've always been the well-mannered one in the family"

I snorted. "Cullen please, what do you know when it comes to manners?"

"Hey, just because I was a little more…_experienced _in high school, doesn't mean I don't know how to treat a girl right."

"Sure, sure." I smiled; the response was something I'd picked up from Jacob. I was itching to see him, it had almost been a full 72 hours.

"Anyway, Alice sent me up here to tell you that you have five minutes to get your ass downstairs-" I shot him a glare. "Hey, her words, not mine."

"Whatever. Is our stuff downstairs?"

"Uh-huh." Edward started grumbling, but all I could catch was "suitcases" and something about Alice and "too many shoes."

"Done!" I packed away my makeup into my bag, grabbed my carry-on and ran…well…started to run for the door, when I tripped on the corner of the bathroom rug. I shot my arms out and closed my eyes, waiting to hit the hard tile. I found myself in Edward's arms instead.

"Careful Bella, I really don't feel like taking a side trip to the E.R. today, Alice will kill us if we miss our flight." His voice was completely serious, but his green eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Yea, yea, laugh it up. Just be lucky I didn't take you down with me this time." He let go of me, and grabbed my bag from the floor.

"This time?"

I sighed, walked out of the room without giving him the satisfaction of an answer, and carefully treaded down the steps, trying very hard not to trip once more.

"Ok Bella, I put all of our stuff in the trunk, are you ready to go?" Alice called out.

"Excuse me, did I hear that right? _You _did? How strong you are Alice!" Edward appeared at the top of the stairs, my bag in hand.

"Fine….you and your sarcasm…" Alice sighed in defeat. "The _ever-so-great _Edward Cullen did all the manly heavy lifting. Are you happy now?"

"Immensely." Edward grinned crookedly, and I couldn't help but smile with him. Their little squabbles were so silly.

"So where are Carlisle and Esme?" The excitement barley hidden in my voice.

"Carlisle had to go to the hospital for something and Esme's in the car, now COME ON! If you wanna see Jakey you'd better hurry up, 'cause I am _not _gonna be late for this flight."

"Yes mother," I called, as soon as she was out the door. "You coming Edward?"

"On second thought," he replied, "I'll just stay here. I don't feel like incurring Alice's wrath today."

I laughed and grabbed his wrist. "C'mon, let's go." He sighed, and I pulled him out the door after Alice. **(I was going to end it here, but I like longer chapters, so here's the rest!)**

"Hi Esme!" I sing-songed, stepping into the car

She chuckled. "Excited Bella?"

"Very, I think Alice is starting to wear off on me." She pulled out of the driveway and started the 15 minute drive to LaPush, Alice filling up any silence with meaningless chatter, finally settling on singing "99 bottles of beer on the wall."

"Alice, ENOUGH!" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "It's been fifteen minutes of that wretched song, a person can only take so much!"

"Fine Edward, be a party-pooper." Only Alice could pull off saying something like that and not sounding like a two year old.

We pulled up to Jake's house just then, and I scrambled out of the car and skipped up to the porch. I'd missed him so much; I'd only used our flight as an excuse for my excitement. I raised my fist up to knock on the door, before I heard someone scream "How can you do this to her Jake?" I froze. I was pretty sure it was Rebecca, but she wasn't one to get mad. On the contrary, she was a rather quiet person.

"Becca you think I don't know? I've been struggling with this for weeks!" Jake was having problems? That explained his tension over the last couple of weeks, but why wouldn't he confide in me? It had to bad, if Rebecca was screaming.

"Bella is such an amazing girl, she would have been the perfect sister-in-law, and you had to go and screw everything up didn't you?"

"Look Becca I don't-" At that point I couldn't take anymore. I banged on the door so hard my hand hurt. I was angry, and so confused….The door opened, and I found myself face to face with Jacob.

"Jake, I came to say goodbye…but I heard screaming…what's going on, what aren't you telling me?"

"Bella?" I heard from the other room

"Hi Rebecca," I murmured. What had I interrupted?

"What did you hear?" Jake asked me quietly

"Just the end…what are you struggling with Jake?" I could see the conflict in his eyes, and I felt mine brimming over. Something was really wrong. Jake and I had told each other everything, we were best friends. Why would he be keeping something from me?

"Go on Jake." Rebecca was almost at the point where she was snarling. "Tell her what you did, what I found this morning," she spat.

"Jake?" My lip was quivering.

He stood there quietly, looking at his shoes. "I love you Bells. You know that right?" Rebecca chose that moment to cut in.

"Bella he's just trying to suck up to you, don't fall for it!"

"Becky…" Jacob started

"Don't you Becky me! I wake up this morning to bring you breakfast in your _bed_, like the good sister that I am and…and…" She looked at me, and her whole face softened.

"Come with me." She pulled me into the kitchen away from Jacob, ignoring his protests, and shutting the door right smack in his face. She looked at me with so much sincerity on her face and empathy, maybe? "I'm sorry Bella, but…I don't know how to say this…" I looked in her eyes and everything clicked, I knew exactly what had been going on…

"How long?" I whispered.

"What?"

"How long has he been cheating on me?"

"Oh Bella…" She pulled me into a hug, and I hugged her back, letting loose all of my emotions. "I know Bella, I know."

After a few tear-filled moments, I decided it was better to face Jacob sooner than later. I was so grateful for the chance to go to Aruba, the fact that I wouldn't have to be near him the whole summer. It gave me confidence. Some, but not much. I stomped into the living room, where Jake was sitting (well, I tried) looking like a nervous wreck. I looked at him. I didn't love him, no. That would make things a lot easier. But I did care for him, and things would still be pretty rough.

"Jake?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it Jake. I'm so not in the mood for your crap right now. I don't care why. It happened, it's done. And I don't want anything to do with you anymore, got it?" I had to leave soon, or I'd start breaking down. My thin layer of bravado was already beginning to wear off.

"Bells, please, I love you so-"

"No Jake. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done this to me. I'm leaving whether or not you like it, okay? We're through." I turned on my heel and walked towards the door, sniffling. Forgetting something, I turned around. "Rebecca? Call me, okay? And thanks."

"No problem Bella," she said, as she walked into the room. "You'll always be my little sis, you know that right?"

"Definitely." I managed a half-smile.

"Love ya Bella."

"Love you too Becks. I'll let you know when I get there."

I walked out the door, leaving a dumb-founded Jacob and a smiling Rebecca behind me, trying to maintain my composure.

**And there you go! Little cliffie, but I promise, I won't have any major ones. These are about as small as they get **

**This is my first fan-fic, I hope I'm doing okay. I'll update at least once every day, if you guys like it, and I'll let you know if I won't be able to update. Thanks to all the people out there who have already read my story! Reviews make me happy!**

**Quick A/N: I need to pick someone as the girl Jacob was with, when Rebecca found them. Please, let me know of any ideas!**


	3. Reactions

Reactions

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own twilight, new moon, or eclipse. It's so depressing to have to repeat that…**

**Well this chapter is for dancetonight, my first reviewer! Thank you so much for the support, and again, thanks to everyone who's reading this. For those of you who are depressed by the middle of this chapter, keep reading, the ending is funny!**

**Bella POV**

_Stay strong Bella, you can do this, you can handle this. _I walked down the porch and up to the car, trying to hide the mascara-lined tears running down my cheeks. I should have known that trying that was stupid.

Edward was the first one out of the car, he came straight up to me and took my face in his hands, wiping away the black smudges off of my blotchy cheeks. "Bella," he said softly "What happened?"

"BELLA!" Alice ran up to me, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?" She looked me over for any physical sign that I was hurt. "What happened?"

"Edward already asked me that," I mumbled. Esme, bless her was waiting by the car, trying not to ambush me.

"Well?"  
"Jake…he…"  
"Did he hurt you?" Edward's eyes tightened in fury, his voice filled with rage.

"No…well, not physically or anything." I could still hear screaming coming from inside the house.

"He….he's been cheating on me!" Saying those words, I finally broke down, sobbing. Edward pulled me into his arms, and Alice reached over to stroke my hair.

"Shhhh Bella it'll be okay," he soothed. "We're here for you." Most people who knew Edward knew him as a crazy, funny (and sometimes overly-hormonal) jock. But few people got to see the side of him I saw now, and I was thankful for it.

"Do you want do get a different flight? We could go tomorrow, if you want." Alice too, had her softer side.

"No," I managed to squeak out, "It'll only make things worse if I stay. Let's just go." Edward let go of me, and both Cullen siblings held onto one of my arms, to lead me to the car. "I'm not handicapped you guys." I got Alice to smile just a little bit, but Edward didn't glance my way. I turned to see him looking back at _his _house. "It's not worth it Edward, Rebecca's probably giving him hell right now anyway." I slid into the backseat of the car, Alice and Edward on either side of me, and spent the ride alone with my thoughts.

"We're here," Esme said, her voice barely above a whisper.

We got out of the car and pulled our suitcases out from the trunk. Alice went up to her mother and gave her a kiss and a hug goodbye, and Edward followed after, doing the same. I walked up to Esme, and she hugged me fiercly. "Don't forget to have fun dear. Edward and Alice will be with you the entire time."

"Thank you Esme." I kissed her on the cheek and turned to my best friends. "Ready guys?"

"As I'll ever be," they said, at the same time. I smiled my first real one since this morning . They were a lot more alike then they thought."

**Just wanted to take the time to say that Alice and Edward are twins, Bella is their age, and she has an older brother (Emmett) who will come up later in the story. With that, continue reading!**

Security had been a mess, but what else do you expect at an airport? We sat there waiting for our flight to arrive. Thanks to my visit being much…_shorter_ than we had intended it to be, we were two hours early. We sat there saying nothing for ten minutes until I decided, enough was enough.

"Look you guys, this is ridiculous. Whenever Jake and I used to get into fights I'd always come to you guys and you'd make me feel ten times better. And now you're sitting here even more depressed than I am. Now there is now way in hell I am letting one stupid guy ruin our entire vacation. We're going to Aruba for gods sakes!" They looked at me like I had three heads. "So, What do you say?"

Alice's face broke into a grin. We both turned to look at Edward, who after a few seconds, was sporting his classic crooked smile.

"Okay, let's do this!" I shouted. Alice pitched into a fit of giggles and I looked and her, confused. What was so funny?

"Um…Bella?"  
"Yes Edward?"

"I think your shouting…not to mention the fact that you're standing up on your chair…is scaring people." I blushed seven different shades of red, and sat down. "It's not _that_ funny," I grumbled to Alice, who was bent over from laughing so hard.

"So what are we gonna do, besides watch Alice combust?"

Edwards eyes suddenly lit up. "I have an idea."

**Yes, that's it for this chapter, but I'm writing the 4****th**** one right now, and if my mom doesn't catch me, it should be up later tonight **

**Here's a preview of the next chapter.**

"_I watched Edward grab the tampons off of the shelf and head towards the large man with the mustache"_

**If you can, take the time out to review, please do!**


	4. Walmart

Walmart

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get the chance to update again last night, my mom took away my computer…But, to make up for that, I'll put up another chapter later today, promise.**

**This one is for inuyasha2004. Thanks for the support and for reviewing. Here's the update for you!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own twilight new moon, and eclipse, I don't. I also don't own Emmett's nickname for Bella, but I saw it in one of My-Bella's stories, and I thought it was cute. So props to her!**

**Bella POV**

"So what are we gonna do, besides watch Alice combust?"

Edwards's eyes suddenly lit up. "I have an idea."

"Okay…and that is?"

Edward turned to Alice. "Ali, do you remember that thing that Emmett sent us? About the stuff to do at Walmart?" **(the list of stuff is on my profile, in case you've never heard of it)**

"Emmett?" As in, my brother, Emmett? If he was getting ideas from my brother this could not end well…

"Ohhhhhhh Edward you're a genius!" Alice squealed. "And yes Bella, Emmett Swan. Haven't you ever heard of 100 things to do at Walmart?" My eyes widened. No, she couldn't be serious…I had definitely heard of it. In fact, I'd experienced it firsthand.

_Flashback_

"_Emmieeee I'm bored, I don't wanna be here"_

"_Jeez squirt, you're gonna be a freshman this year, stop acting like you're 5 years old."_

"_But Em, what are we supposed to do at _Walmart? _Shop? The stuff here is so lame…"_

"_You're bored huh? I have an idea."_

_End Flashback_

I shuddered at the thought. It was those words that had gotten us kicked out of the store, and grounded for a month. "No _way _am I doing this. Do you know how much trouble Emmett and I got into when we tried it? He almost got us arrested! Why don't we just go do something else?"

Edward lips twisted upwards, one side of his smile higher than the other. "Who's the party-pooper now, huh Bella?" I stuck my tongue out at him, and Edward, being the mature young man that he was, stuck his tongue out right back at me. We continued on like that for about a minute when-

"WELL," Alice huffed, "When you two are done comparing tongues, I have something to say." Edward and I grinned, stuck our tongues back where they belonged, and turned towards Alice. "Alright. So we-" she paused to glance at Edward. "Well…_I'm_ not stupid enough to pull the kind of stunts your brother pulls. We're just going to have some good, clean fun. Does that sound good to you Miss Swan?"

I looked at Edward, who still had that stupid grin plastered on his face. He nodded his head in approval. "Ugh, fine, let's go and get this over with."

"Yaaaaaay!" Alice squealed, her "I'm so high and mighty" speech going out the window, along with the rest of her maturity. "Hmmm, where shall we start?" She turned to us. "Any ideas?"

I looked around and spotted something perfect to my right. "I got one!"

"Ooooooh okay, tell us!" She bobbed up and down excitedly, glancing up and down for what I might have seen."

"Hold on Alice, before we start, why don't we make this a little interesting?"

"What are you proposing?" Edward's eyes lit up once again; there was nothing he loved more than a good bet.

"How about we each get assigned a task, something to do from the list. Whoever gets caught, or doesn't finish within a certain amount of time, well, we'll decide what they have to do once we get there. And the winners…get to choose their seat on the plane! You guys in?"

"Yea!" If it was even possible, Edwards smile got even bigger.

"For sure!" Alice was jumping in her skin. "Who's first? Here, Bella, why don't you pick? You already said you have an idea anyway?"

"Okay." I looked at the both of them, trying to decide who to pick. There was Alice, who was looking at me with her irresistible puppy eyes, and then, there was Edward. He was radiating smugness from every pore, his face screaming "Bring it on." I'd put him in his place. "I pick Edward." He smirked, and Alice's eyes dropped down, feeling slightly dejected.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"You see that guy with the red hair?" I pointed to a man in aisle three. He looked about 35, with long red hair in a ponytail, a thick, bristly mustache, and biker clothes. Not to mention, he was quite large. Tall, and seriously muscled.

He sighed, sounding bored. "Fine, what about him?"

Alice perked up instantly when she saw who I had chosen as a target. "Ooooooh are you going to make him"-

"Alice! I think I got this. Why don't you-"

"_Please_ can I help? I have a really good idea!"

"Fine Alice, what do you have in mind?"

She turned to Edward instantly. "Go look through the aisles. Find one item that is lace, one 'feminine product' of your choice, and a giant tub of ice cream, and place it all in that man's cart."

"Is that from the list ?"

"Who cares?!" She was a genius! I high-fived her, and looked at Edward.

"Let's see Edward, how much time should you get for this? Alice, what do you think?"

"Hmmm," she put her index finger to her chin. "Six Minutes?"

"Sounds good to me! Ready Edward?"

"Well, but," he stammered, "why do I-"

"GO!"

"You can't be serious?"

"5:58, 5:57, 5:56"

"Bellaaaaa," he whined

"5:52…" We watched as he ran off towards the back of the store towards the few items of clothing that they had, and burst into laughter.

"How is he supposed to find anything lace in a _Walgreens_?"

"Does it matter?" Alice breathed out. "This is priceless! Keep counting Bella."

I watched Edward grab tampons off of a shelf and head towards the large man with the mustache. He stopped briefly, and turned towards me with a pleading glance. I sighed at his stupidity, and motioned for him to come to me. Relief flashed across his face as he jogged over to where I stood. "Thank you Bell-"

"Where are the other things?"

"What?"

"The lace and the ice cream?"

His face fell, and he ran back into the aisles, coming back 3 minutes later. In his hands was the box of tampons, 3 different lace headbands, and a giant tub of mint-chocolate chip ice cream. I grabbed an issue of "Cosmopolitan" from the rack next to me and handed it to him, for good measure. "Two minutes, Edward."

He ran to where the man was standing, and looked at the soup on the shelf in front of him, trying to decide how to do what he was about to do. Luckily, at that moment, the man decided he needed jelly, which was on the other end of the aisle. Edward took his chance; he dropped the items in the bottom of the cart and bolted back to us.

"A minute to spare Edward, I didn't think you had it in you." Edward glared at his sister, his breathing heavy.

"You're going next Alice."

"Okay," she chirped. "What should I do?"

"Actually you guys," I interrupted, "I really want to see what the guy does when he finds out what's in his cart."

"Kay, but we can't follow him; he might be suspicious of Edward."

"You're probably right," I said, ignoring Edward's pouting. "Let's go wait by the cashier then, maybe he won't notice the stuff in his cart 'till he checks out." Alice linked her arm in mine and steered me towards the cash register, with Edward sulking behind us.

**Review if you can! Here's your preview for Chapter Five:**

"_I rolled us to the side of the hall, putting almost all my weight on top of her."_

**It'll be up in a few hours, if more people review, though, I'll probably put it up sooner, just because you guys make me feel awesome with what you write! Constructive criticism is totally welcome too!**


	5. Chemistry?

Chemistry?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, new moon, and eclipse, and I won't own them for THE REST OF THIS STORY…..sobs…**

**A/N: I have now decided to be my own beta. That way, I can update faster.**

**Thanks to GrobanGirl and –all we knew has fallen- for the reviews! This particular chapter is for Alicesvisions, who added me to her favorites, I feel so honored! You guys are great, thank you so much for showing your support.**

_**A lot of people I know like to just read the dialogue, and skip over the paragraphs of info, but in this chapter, they are the best parts. **__Especially towards the end. _**And with that, keep on reading!**

**Bella POV**

"Edward stops acting like a child!" Alice and I had been sitting on the bench by the register for 40 minutes, talking about random things while Edward had sat with his arms crossed. "What's taking this guy so long anyway? Do you guys want to go? We probably don't-"

"Shhhh, he's here!" Alice was bouncing in her seat in all of her excitement.

"Calm down Alice." The man began loading all of his items onto the counter, and picked up the headbands, box of tampons, magazine, and tub of ice cream, and to our surprise, set them down among all his other things.

"Oh my god, is he seriously going to buy those?"

"I don't even think he noticed what he was taking out," Edward muttered. We watched as the cashier, processed the items; milk, bread, all of the normal things. When he finally came across the black lace headband, he froze, his eyes wide. He placed it in a bag, shaking his head. His eyes got wider and wider with the Cosmo magazine, ice cream, and finally, the tampons. It looked like his eyes were about to bug out of their sockets. He stuttered the total and watched the man as he left with his bags, mouth agape.

"He kept them?" I couldn't contain myself. I buried my face in my hands, and started laughing hysterically. Sometime while I was doing that, I heard Alice and Edward join in with me. "C'mon guys," I choked out. "I don't wanna miss this flight."

"We're leaving?" Edward exclaimed. "That's not fair, I had to do all that, and all you did was watch.

"Quit whining Eddie, let's go!"

He narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but then smiled. "Okay then Izzy, I'll go." He ran off, and I chased after him, my extra hours at track paying off.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" If I ever got my hands on him, I'd kill him.

**Edward POV**

"Okay Izzy, why not?" I ran off as fast as I could, knowing she'd be right behind me. She _hated _the name Izzy, she'd associated a lot of unpleasant memories with that name. She knew I knew that, and I was as good as dead.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" I turned my head to look back over my shoulder; Bella was hot on my trail. When did she get so fast? I only pushed myself faster. She might be good, but I was better. There was no way she could outrun me. At least, I hoped.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

I laughed; Bella had changed my ringtone, again. That girl takes every chance to get to tease me about all the girls I've gone out with. Then again, maybe I deserve it. As long as Bella and I are still friends though, I'm cool with it. Underneath it all, she's just an old softie anyway.

I reached into my jean pocket to grab my phone. Doing that while running full speed was not that good of an idea, I tripped, and fell flat on my ass in the middle of the deserted hallway. From where I was sitting I saw Bella coming full speed, and suddenly slow. I started to stand up but was knocked down onto the floor by a tiny brunette.

"You know," she started, "I would say sorry, but I'm really not." She grinned at me.

"Are you okay?" Bella was incredibly klutzy, and hurt herself often. Not that it was a bad thing. It was just one more thing I could make fun of her for.

"You ask if _I'm _okay, when I'm squishing the life out of you?"

I snorted. "You're a lot lighter than you think, and I was just making sure."

"You know, I'm still mad at you for calling me Izzy." The grin on her face said otherwise.

"You know, you're still 'squishing me,' as you so say?"

"Touché," she murmured. She spaced out for a brief moment and I took my chance. I rolled us to the side of the hall, putting almost all of my weight on top of her.

"Edward! Now you're squishing _me!_"

Alice walked up to us just then. "Are you two seriously wrestling? Immature much?" We grinned. Alice didn't exactly know too much about being mature. "Let's go, you two can kill each other later."

"Kay, Edward, get up now." Ha, I think not. I sniggered.

"I will." Well, eventually.

She took a deep breath. "But what if I don't want you to?" she purred into my ear, her voice dripping sex. I stopped breathing, and my mouth dropped open. This was Bella? This was a side of her I had never seen before. And I _definitely _like it.

She took her hands, put them on my chest, and shoved me off of her. "Ha! Got you!" Wait…..she wasn't serious? I sat up, trying to process what had just happened, what she had just done.

She sighed. "Edward you look like an idiot sitting on the floor, and we have to _go._"

I slowly got up off of the floor, grabbed our bags, and walked alongside Bella. Did she really think of me that way? She couldn't have really meant that, could she? My heart skipped a beat at the thought of us together. _Stop being stupid Cullen; she knows all about your rep, she wouldn't be stupid enough to like you. _But did she know that most of what they talked about wasn't true? I doubted it. Regardless, I let my mind drift away as I walked down the hall, filled with thoughts of Bella.

**Bella POV**

"Are you two seriously wrestling? Immature much?" We grinned. Alice was anything but mature. "Let's go, you two can kill each other later."

"Kay, Edward, get up now." We really did need to get to the waiting area, the flight was boarding soon.

He laughed to himself. "I will." He made no intentions of getting off. _This is ridiculous, we have to go. _I tried a different tactic, knowing the kind of guy that he was, and praying it would work.

I took a deep breath, not sure if I could do this. "But what if I don't want you to?" I purred, as seductively as I could. His breath hitched, his bright green eyes, now several shades darker, held mine. His mouth was slightly open, and I could feel his body tense beneath me. I was suddenly aware of him, all of him on top of me. I knew he was athletic, but wow….feeling this was a whole different thing. I put my hands on his chest. _Oh shit, what the hell am I doing? _Thinking quickly, I shoved him off with as much force as I could.

"Ha! Got you!" I said as playfully as I could manage. _Oh my god, what just happened? _I'd never intended to react that way to him. This was something I definitely didn't expect. And his eyes…they were so intense, seeing straight through me…my heart fluttered. Wait, did my heart just flutter? NO, this can't be happening! He was Edward Cullen, for gods' sakes, my best friend since kindergarten! This wasn't right. I looked at him on this floor, his hair falling messily into his emerald orbs…_no,_ I can't think this about him. He's been with so many other girls, I would never able be able to hold a candle to any one of them.

I sighed. "Edward, you look like an idiot sitting on the floor, and we have to _go_."

He got up, and started walking next to me and Alice, off in his own little world.

"Excited Bella?" Alice asked.

"_Yes_ Alice, you've asked me that 9 times already."

Her eyes flickered to Edward, and then rested on me. "I wasn't talking about the trip." She winked at me and skipped off to the counter, to ask about when we would be boarding.

This was going to be a long flight.

**I'll try to get an update up tomorrow, but if not, then definitely Sunday. Reviews inspire me to write, so they would be appreciated!**


	6. Doubts

Doubts

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or new moon or eclipse. I do however own a copy of eclipse special edition! Yay!**

**This one's for Grobangirl, who's been awesome! Hopefully she'll message me back **

Alice POV

I winked at Bella and skipped off to the counter to see if they had started boarding yet. "Excuse me, miss?" The lady's head shot up from staring at the computer screen. "Do you know when we will start boarding?"

She glanced up at the clock and smiled at me. "Right now, actually." I went back to get Bella and Edward… Bella and Edward…their names just fit together. I'd always thought that they would make the perfect couple. But with Edward making out with a different girl every period, and Bella being with Jake, it couldn't have happened. Until now. The two of them on the floor, WOW. The chemistry was definitely there, a blind man could've seen it.

"Hi Alice," they said simultaneously. They were just too cute!

"They're boarding first class now, so get ready to go!" They both stood there, looking like confused idiots. Looked like I had my work cut out for me. I pulled out our tickets, passports, and our info with me, handed them to Bella, and pulled each of them with me to the line.

Bella chuckled. "Thanks Alice." Edward just rolled his eyes.

Once we had gotten onto the plane, I reluctantly handed Edward our tickets. "Pick your seat," I grumbled.

"What?" Ugh, did I really have to say it again? "I mean, not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden change of heart? You never used to let me pick before." I glared at him viscously. Couldn't he just take the tickets already?

Bella cut in, thank god. "You won the thing at Walgreens remember? You can pick your seat." He snatched the tickets from my hand like a two year old, with a huge smile on his stupid face. After looking at them over, he handed me back two of them.

"Yay! Bella we're sitting together!" I sounded excited, but I was actually pretty miffed. How was I going to get the two of them together if they wouldn't even sit next to each other?

Well, I'd figure it out. We placed our bags in the bins above our seats, and sat down. Bella had taken out Wuthering Heights. God, how many times can that girl read the same book? Edward was daydreaming, about Bella probably. I got up to sit in the empty seat next to him. "So little brother-"

"I'm only younger by 5 minutes…"

"Not here to get into that argument. I want details about you and Bella."

"What about us?"

"Don't play dumb with me Edward Cullen," I hissed. "Anyone with eyes could see you two are crazy about each other." And I wasn't kidding, the lust had been radiating off of them before. What could Bella have said to get _that _reaction? He had gone way further with other girls, and even they couldn't affect him like she had.

"Don't be stupid Alice," he whispered back. "Why would someone like _Bella _like someone like me?"

"You've only been best friends since what, kindergarten? Why not now? I mean, if you like her, what's so wrong with her liking you back?"

He looked out the window, confirming what I thought. He wasn't just attracted to her. He really liked her! "OH MY GOSH YOU _DO _LIKE HER!"

"Alice!"

"What?" I shrugged. It was true. He motioned towards Bella.

"Who does Edward like?"Bella asked, from the seat behind us. _Oh shit._

"Hannah Montana!" I blurted out. "Can you believe it?

Bella grinned. "You know Edward, I'm sure the guys at school would _love _to hear about this…"

"Alice!" Ugh his voice was so whiny.

"She's just kidding Edward, relax." Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

"Nice save," He muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome! So what are you gonna do about this?"

He looked at me sheepishly. "You really think I have a shot?" WOAH Edward doubted himself? That was something I'd never seen before. He must really like her! Oh my gosh, this was going to be _great!_

I nodded my head. "Definitely!" I winked at him and bounced back into my seat, as the pilots voice came on the loudspeaker-thing. I looked around the plane and noticed that first class was completely empty, except for a blonde who made all the models I knew of (and believe me, that was A LOT of people) look like hags. She looked about 19, and she too, was engrossed in her book.

"Would you care for anything to drink ladies?"

I looked up to see a tall, pale skinned woman, whose hair was an almost silvery color.

"No, nothing for me. Bella?"

"Later," she mumbled, her eyes glued to her book…again. The flight attendant went up to Edward, to ask him the same. Once she saw him, her eyes grew wide. She smiled, and puffed out her chest. Typical.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" She stressed the "anything". Ugh, it was going to be one of those days. I looked over at my best friend. Poor Bella. She really didn't need to see Edward flirting with the pretty flight attendant. Knowing her, she already thought she didn't have a chance with Edward, and this would confirm it. What am I going to do?

"No thank you," Edward replied stiffly. _No thank you? _I seriously cannot believe he just turned her down! I'm happy he did but…this was unlike him. He really, _really _liked Bella.

"Let me know if you change your mind." She walked away, swinging her hips a lot more than was necessary.

The blonde girl sitting across from us smiled at the exchange that had taken place. I quickly got up from my seat before the plane started down the runway, and took the seat next to her. "Hi!" I smiled. "I'm Alice Cullen!"

"Rosalie Hale." She shook my hand, and returned my smile with one of her own.

**Short chapter, but I wanted to get it up today. I'll have the next one up tomorrow. Here's a sneak peek into the next chapter:**

"_Rose, you are an evil genius! She'll never know what hit her."_

**That's really all I can say. Please Review!**


	7. Never have I ever

Never have I ever

**Still need ideas on the girl Jake was with, she's coming up later in the story, so please let me know. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Warning: Slight sexual themes in this chapter. It is rated T, so not it's not much, don't worry.**

**Edward POV**

I had to admit, the flight attendant was pretty hot, and the old me definitely would've taken her up on her offer. But she was nothing compared to Bella. Besides, something about it just didn't feel right, like it wasn't right to do that to Bella, as stupid as it sounds. She was so beautiful; I don't know how I had never noticed it before. All these years...

All of a sudden, Alice got up to go sit next to a blonde, about our age, a few seats away. _Weird…but then again, Alice has never exactly been normal. _"Would you like some help with your seatbelt, Mr. Cullen?"

I froze. How did she know my name? And why wouldn't she leave me alone? I obviously wasn't interested. She started leaning in. _Crap, what the hell am I supposed to do?_

**Bella POV**

I put my book down just as the captain announced that we would be leaving shortly. Just as I was about to ask Alice what she and Edward had been talking about, she jumped up from her seat and went to go sit next to a stunning blonde on the other side of the plane. I chuckled. Alice was really something.

"Would you like some help with your seatbelt Mr. Cullen?" Was she serious? I could not believe this girl. Didn't she notice that Edward wasn't into her? She started to lean in, and Edward did nothing but sit there, petrified. I sighed. Boys…

"Excuse me miss?" I called out. She walked over, her nose wrinkled. "I was wondering if I could have a glass of water. I'm feeling a little faint."

"Of course," she said through gritted teeth. She forced a smile and walked away.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward got up to sit in the seat next to me.

"Umm…" Yea, brilliant response Bella.

He laughed. "It's okay, I know you feel fine. Thanks for the save before."

I blushed. "No problem. The seatbelt thing was interesting, I've never heard that line before."

"Yea Bella, hilarious. Why is Alice sitting over there anyway?" He motioned towards her.

"Who knows, it's Alice. Does she ever do what you expect?"

"Guess not, huh?"

"Why, is sitting next to me too painful for you?"

He laughed again. "I actually think that the flight attendant will stay away from me if I'm sitting here."

"Sure thing, when pigs fly. You need to think of something else Cullen." I smiled to myself. I was glad things hadn't gotten awkward between us. It would be easier to stop liking him. Hopefully.

"That's why I need Alice; she's normally good at thinking up these kinds of things."

"So go ask her."

"I can't just-"

"Alice!" Her head snapped up toward us.

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed.

"Calling your sister over," I replied calmly.

Alice skipped over to us. "Yes?"

"Edward needs help." He pouted. "Ugh quit being a baby, man up Edward."

"You mean with the tramp that's hitting on him?" Woah, language! Haven't seen Alice this annoyed with someone in a while.

"Alice, not nice," Edward mumbled.

"Shut it Edward, its true. Okay, here's the deal. The two of you have been dating for over four years, high school sweethearts and all that." I blushed. "I was so mad that Bella was spending all her time with her boyfriend that I forced her to sit next to me during the flight, much to Edward's dismay. I however, made a new friend, and chose to sit by her instead. Edward you took my seat, because you're madly in love with Bella and can't stand not being with her. Bella, you feel the same way about Edward. Act the part, the girl will get it after a while, that Edward doesn't want her." _WHAT? _"Good luck, and please, don't call me again unless it's important. I was in the middle of a story." She walked back to her new seat.

"I love Alice."

"What?" Did Edward seriously just say that?

"Uhhhh…I love her ideas…NO wait, I mean-"

"Save it lover boy, I get it." Edward at a loss for words was a rare thing. "You up for this?"

"Sure." He smiled, and his eyes crinkled. His amazing green eyes…

"Here's your water miss."

"Thank you," I took the glass from her hand.

"Was there something wrong with your seat sir?"

"No, I just like this seat much better." He said this looking at me, not giving her a second glance.

"How nice of you to sit with your _other _sister!" Was she really that dense?

Edward took my hand in his, and kissed my cheek. "Definitely not siblings."

"Are you cousins then?"

"Nope. Not at all related" I smiled lovingly at Edward, laying it on as thick as I could. Of course, I wasn't acting completely.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you and your friend need anything, let me know."

I started giggling; this girl just didn't get it! "Sure thing," Edward replied, still not looking at the girl.

"You know Bella," he whispered once she had left, "I don't find this very funny."

"I still can't believe how desperate she was being!"

"Don't you think you're being a little mean Bella?"

"Whatever. We still have five hours of this; I might as well get some fun out of it."

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know, what do couples normally do?"

"Umm, how about a game?"

"Never have I ever?" I smirked. He'd lose that one quick. He let go of my hand, and held out ten fingers.

"You first Swan."

"WAIT!" I turned my head to see Alice dragging someone toward us. "Edward, Bella, this is Rosalie. Rose, this is Edward and Bella. I can't _believe _you were about to play that game without me!" She plopped into the seat closest to us. "Play with us Rose!"

"Sure," she replied, and took a seat next to Alice."

Here we go. "Okay…Never have I ever…been in a relationship. And Jake doesn't count at all." The disgusting pig that he was…

Alice and Rose put a finger down. "Edward stop cheating!" Alice cried.

"I don't think he is." Alice and I looked at Rose in shock. "I mean think about it, would he ever seriously commit to one person for more than a few hours? No offense Edward." Oh. My. God. This girl was _amazing!_

"None taken……Alice?"

"Yes brother dear?"

"How much have you told Rosalie about us?"

"Enough. And call her Rose. It's your turn now, by the way."

"Yea." He thought for a moment. "Never have I ever gotten sick on an airplane."

"Eww Edward that's gross! And boring too, ick."

"I was just checking."

"Fine, my turn!"

"Ladies," an annoying voice said, "I'm going to have to ask you to put your seatbelts on, as we're starting to take off." She turned to Edward. "Do you still need-?" Edward had buckled his seatbelt before the flight attendant could even finish her sentence. Alice and I covered our mouths to stifle our laughter at his urgency. She batted her eyelashes ridiculously.

"Miss, I think there's something in your eye. And if there isn't, then that is a rather sad attempt at flirting. Tiffany, is it? Well Tiffany, I think it's only fair that you sit down and put your own damn seatbelt on, if we have to do it, you should too." She opened her mouth to speak, but Rose cut her off before she could get a word out. "No, Edward will not help you with your seatbelt. He will be too busy assisting his girlfriend with all of _her _needs. And when I say all, I do mean all. So, I suggest you go sit down. We're taking off soon." Wow.

Tiffany walked away speechless, flipping her hair annoyingly over her shoulder. "That was BRILLIANT!" Alice exclaimed. "And guess what guys, she's staying in the same hotel as us, isn't that great, I asked her before, I mean she should get a room next to us and we could-"

"Alice, breathe!" Rose chuckled. "That was nothing, really. I have some other ideas though."

"Ooooooh, do tell!"

"Let's take this game to a new level shall we? We'll test Bella and Edward's acting skills." Um, what? "You guys are pretending to be dating, and if you want Tiffany to believe you, you really have to try and be more convincing."

"How does that tie into the game?"

"Okay, let's say we ask 'Have you ever had sex in a room other than then the bedroom' or some other personal question like that. You each put a finger down, and react to each other in some couple-ish way. Wink, nudge each other, whatever. Alice and I will help you guys along."

"Rose, you are an evil genius!" Alice shrieked. "She'll never know what hit her!"

Edward was grinning like he'd just won the lottery. It sent thrills through me. "You ready baby?"

Rose and Alice giggled. "As long as you never call me that again, then yes, I'm ready."

"Here she comes!"Tiffany sat down in a seat near us. "My turn," Alice near-shouted.

"Kay, never have I ever had sex in a room other than then the bedroom." Wow, how original. Edward put down a finger, and I did the same. I looked at my shoes. "Eww, you guys, please tell me it was NOT in my room."

"Relax Alice." Edward rolled his eyes. "There's too much lace in that room anyway."

"I thought you liked lace? Besides, black and white is much easier on the eyes, right?" I winked at him. He gasped, realizing what I was describing. He crossed his legs……umm……what? He's supposed to react in some way. He knows what I'm talking about, doesn't he? Alice looked confused.

"Do you guys have a piano?" Rose asked.

Alice's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD you guys that is totally gross! The piano?" She shuddered.

Edward crossed his legs even tighter. What was he…OH! Oh my god…that was such a turn on..

**Edward POV**

Was she _trying _to kill me? The more I thought about it, the worse my "situation" got. Bella in black lace, throwing her on top of the piano…_Focus Cullen! _Think gross stuff, old people, rotten eggs…

**Bella POV**

We continued on with the game for the next hour, each question making Tiffany angrier and angrier, from what I could see.

"Okay you guys," Alice sighed. "I think that's more about Bella and Edward than I ever needed to know. Why don't we watch the movie or something?"

"Which one?" I asked.

She turned on her screen and clicked the movies button. "Prom Night just started, how about that."

"Okay, why not?" I pressed the buttons on my screen and grabbed my headphones. A few minutes into the movie, I felt an arm around me. I gave him a curious look.

"Boyfriend, remember? Just acting the part."

I snuggled into his chest, and he kissed the top of my head. This was perfection, and I never wanted it to end.

**There's Chapter 7 for you. Its super long, to make up for the fact that I can't update tomorrow. I won't be home till nine, and I have finals and stuff. Tuesday a new chapter will definitely be up!**

**Reviews make me a very happy person!**


	8. Thank God for Mike Newton

Thank God for Mike Newton

**A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone for the support. The number of faves, alerts, and hits have skyrocketed since the last chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**And now………insert drum roll here**

**Chapter 8!**

**Edward POV**

"Look at them, they're so cute!"

"I know, aren't they?"

"Wait, I have a camera!"

I saw a bright flash, followed by spots, and slowly opened my eyes. "Alice," I grumbled, "What time is it?"

"Four thirty, you guys were asleep for a while." I looked at Bella, who was still snoring softly beside me.

"How was the movie?"

"It sucked, you guys didn't miss anything, don't worry"

Bella stirred. "Should I wake her up?"

"You might as well, we're leaving soon."

"Bella?" I brushed her hair out of her face. Time to wake up love." Did I just call her that?

"Mmmm Edward…Good morning."

I chuckled. "It's actually afternoon. We're landing now.

"Kay." Her hair was ruffled on one side, and flat on the other, the side where she had rested her head on my shoulder. This whole flight had been perfect, Bella's small figure had molded into mine so perfectly, like puzzle pieces. She let go of me and stretched. I took her hand in mine again; we only had a few minutes left, and I wanted to make the most of them.

"Edward, lean back, I can't see out the window!" Ugh, Alice was so annoying.

"I can move if you want," Bella offered. She moved closer to me, leaving a small space next to the window.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. She jumped out of her seat and vaulted into the empty space, squishing Bella and I closer together. The plane descended, and we landed with a thud. Bella turned to smile at me, and said something unintelligible. God, she is so beautiful…

"Edward, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"You have to get up."

"Err…right, yea." I got up, not realizing that I still had her hand in mine. I pulled her up, and she tripped. She shut her eyes tightly and braced herself. She was so silly, did she really think I would let her fall? I caught her in my arms and pulled her close to me, her face inches away from mine.

"Bella…" I whispered longingly. I leaned in towards her, about to shut my eyes, when-

"OW!" I jumped, and turned to see a bright pink bag on the floor, and Alice clutching her foot in her hand. Bella's cheeks were a very interesting shade of red.

"You okay Alice?" Not that I cared that much. I was _so _close...

"Yea, I'm fine, let's go."We grabbed the rest of our bags and headed off of the plane, towards the luggage carousel. Lucky for us, our bags were the first ones to come.

"Okay, Rose said, when we had gotten all of our things together, "Let's go find the shuttle." We walked out of the airport and headed towards the shuttle stop.

"Jeez Alice, You think you packed enough?" I glanced at the 5 suitcases she had brought, that were piled on top of a cart.

"Don't be silly Edward; some of it is for Bella."

"What? Alice, I brought my own-"

"Please Bella, one measly suitcase?" I rolled my eyes. I don't even know why Bella bothered arguing with Alice, it was really a lost cause.

"Shuttle's here," I said, as soon as I saw it pull up.

We placed our things in the back of the little van, and took seats up in the front.

"Wow." Bella looked out the window in awe, as the scenery began to speed by. I simply looked at the beautiful woman next to me…when did I start thinking like this? I mean, I knew that I like Bella, but normally my thoughts about women were...well, you could say different. But Bella was different than any of the others.

"We're here!" Alice screeched. We gave our luggage to the front desk and walked ahead. I started towards the pool; to get a glimpse of the building we were staying at, when I heard a loud gasp.

I turned around to see Bella standing next to a man holding a cup, her shirt drenched in water.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Alice pulled her away from the man in an attempt to fix her shirt. I walked over to Bella as quickly as I could, and I stopped when I saw her cheeks were flaming red, her white shirt completely see through. I looked away, not to embarrass her anymore.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry…uhhhh…" I turned to look at the man. His blonde hair was gelled carefully into spikes, and his blue eyes were wide. He was staring at Bella!

"Alice, Rose, take Bella upstairs please?" Without a word, they took her arms and led her up to our room. I turned the blonde man.

"This was an accident, I presume?" It better have been. I was livid. How dare he, he looked at her like she was a piece of meat. Disgusting.

"Yea, sorry 'bout that."

"Don't let it happen again. And put your eyes back in your head," I spat. I wanted to hit him so badly, but Bella needed help right now. I walked back to the front desk. "Excuse me? I was wondering if I could have one of my suitcases now." The clerk nodded his head. I grabbed Bella's bag, and headed towards the elevator. _One, two, three, four…twenty! _I stepped out, went down the hall, and knocked on the door. "Bella, it's Edward. Can I come in?" The door opened.

"Oh thank god," Alice sighed in relief, looking at the bag I had brought. She pulled me inside and grabbed the bag from me, disappearing into the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came out with Bella and Rose, Bella with a new shirt.

"That guy was such a pig," Rose said. "I can't believe he actually tried that." She cringed.

"Rose, drop it," Bella hissed. Was I missing something?

**Bella POV**

I did _not _want Edward to know what Mike had said to me. He would be so mad.

"What are you talking about you guys?"

"It's nothing Edward, don't worry about it."

"Mike, that blonde guy, was hitting on Bella." Gee, thanks Rose.

"_WHAT?"_

"It was disgusting. He asked Bella…well…" She looked at Edward's murderous expression and switched up her words. "He used some corny pick-up line on Bella and 'accidently' spilled his drink all over her."

"Edward," I put my hand on his shoulder. He seemed to calm down at my touch. "I'm okay, really. If he bothers us again we'll come up with something, I promise." Speaking of coming up with plans… "Where's Alice?" We looked around and realized that she had left the room. "Where could she-"

"KNOCK KNOCK!" We heard a beep, followed by the door opening. Alice walked in, with all of our things on a cart. "Unpack, we are going SWIMMING!" She flew into the room and threw open the bag that Edward had brought me. "Ah-ha!" She took out the six one-pieces I had brought, walked over to the balcony, and threw them all over the ledge.

"ALICE!" I screamed. What the hell? She closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry Bella; I have bathing suits for you. Edward, go in the bathroom and don't come out until we say it's okay. She grabbed one of her suitcases and pulled out something blue.

"Here, it's even a one-piece." I stared at the piece of fabric she called a bathing suit. **(In my profile) **"No complaining Bella, that's what you're wearing."

I sighed, and started to change. Alice would get me to wear it in the end, anyway. "Oh my god!"

"What? Does it look that bad?"

"No, Bella you look HOT!"

"Let's give her a little sex hair too, it would work with the suit," Rose muttered. Um, sex hair? What?

"Just sit Bella," Alice demanded. I sat down while they worked on my hair for a few minutes, before picking out a pair of silver hoops, a pretty pink dress **(also in profile) **and white Hollister flip-flops. "Wow Bella, you look amazing! Go get Edward, you guys can talk or whatever while Rose and I get ready in her room. It's the one across from ours, if you need anything."

"Actually Alice, why don't they just go to the pool now, and we can meet them there."

"Okay, c'mon Rose. Bye Bella!" They walked out, slamming the door behind them.

"Edward come out," I called. "If you're ready, we can go downstairs." He came out looking amazing in a white polo shirt and dark green swim trunks. Wow…his legs…and his arms too. You could definitely tell he was built, imagine what it would be like when his shirt was actually _off._

Edwards eyes raked over me hungrily, the lust unmistakable in his eyes. "I think I'm going to be the one saving you today. You look…wow."

I blushed. "Thanks. Let's go down, Alice and Rose said they'd meet us there and bring all the stuff we need."

He grabbed a bottle of sunscreen from his bag, two towels, and shoved them into a bag. "Okay, Let's go."

We walked out of the room and went down to the pool. "Why don't you find some chairs Edward? I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks."

I walked over to the bar when I heard a voice call out from behind me. "Hey, wait!" Oh crap…Edward isn't going to like this.

I turned around. "Yes Mike?"

"Listen I'm sorry about before, I was just nervous, I don't do so well around girls."Puh-lease, that guy was so full of it. What he'd said was totally perverted.

All of a sudden, I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me. I turned around to find myself face-to-face with Edward. "Is everything alright love?" God, I loved it when he called me that.

"Nope, Mike here was just apologizing."

"Well, I'm stealing you for a little."

"Bye Mike," I laughed over my shoulder. Edward pulled me over to the side of the pool.

"Are you sure you're alright"

"Yes, Edward, I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Guess I have my own Tiffany huh?"

He chuckled. "I suppose so, yes."

"Well thanks for the save," I said, using his words from earlier this morning.

"Anytime. Just let me know when Mike is around, and I'll assist you in any way possible" He ruffled my hair and smiled brilliantly.

I never thought I'd actually say this, but thank god for Mike Newton.

**Just to let you know, Bella knows Mike's name, but Mike doesn't know Bella's. The next chapter is going to have some interesting things involving sunscreen.**

**I also need some ideas on pick-up lines, the best of the best! Whoever sends me the funniest one, I'll PM them a preview of the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Sunscreen

Sunscreen

**A/N: Yesterday's chappie was not so interesting, just another filler chapter to explain about Mike. So to make up for that, I spiced this one up a bit!**

**Thanks to Andrazuria, lgr42293, petites sorcieres, momma2three, BellaBaby2813, and sheenabe123! I really appreciate that you all took the time out to review!**

**Alice POV**

"Rose, do you know where I put my sunglasses?"

"I got them, let's go!" She called out. We walked out of the room and towards the elevators, ready to race downstairs. "Why don't we take different elevators, and see who can get there first? Winner picks what we do tonight."

"Okay, deal," I shouted, and ran into the open elevator, the door closing behind me. Twenty more floors 'till victory! I bolted out of the elevator after waiting for it to go to the lobby and looked around. _Yes!_ Rose was nowhere to be found. I did a pirouette and went to go sit down on the bench by the elevators, next to a blonde. Wait…blonde? Oh crap.

"I guess I won then, huh?" Rose asked. "I was actually thinking we could go to this club that I saw in downtown Orangestad."

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"Shortcut," she answered simply. "Now c'mon, let's go find Eddie and Izzy."

"Don't let them hear you say that Rose, they really hate those names."

She shrugged. "What can they do?"

I looked at a couple on the side of the pool embracing. "A lot, apparently."

"What are you talking about Alice?" I grabbed her arm and pointed to where I had spotted Edward and Bella, in each other's arms.

"That was fast," she murmured.

"Well, we can't just stand here; I want to go ask them what's going on. This is weird, even for them," I said. We started towards the left side of the pool. "Hey Bella," I called out when we were close, "What's up you guys?" Bella blushed, and removed herself from Edwards' arms.

Edward took Bella's hand in his. "Alice, we have something we'd like to tell you, we thought that it's important you should know, since you're family and all." Oh my god, what had happened? "Well…Bella's pregnant." _WHAT THE HELL? When did they do this? Is it even Edwards? Oh my god it must be Jakes, this is going to kill Edward._

Bella started laughing hysterically. "Bella Swan, this is not funny!" I screamed.

Edward starting laughing with her. "Alice the look on your face is priceless! That was hilarious Bella!"

"Um…what?" I was confused.

"Bella's not pregnant Alice, it was a joke." Rose chuckled.

I can't believe it, are they freaking serious? What the hell kind of a joke is that? Ugh, whatever, I'll cut them some slack. Killing them wouldn't do any good, if I wanted to get them together. "Very funny you guys, now would you like to explain to me what is really going on?"

"Bella has an admirer, similar to Tiffany," Edward replied. OH! Mike! No wonder they were acting like a couple. This is so great!

"Well, I wanna go swimming, and I'm sick of the jokes," I said. "Are you guys coming?"

"Yea, lemme just put some sunscreen on," Bella replied. I grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her away from Edward and Rose.

"Listen Bella," I whispered. "Some advice: Edward is going to go berserk when he sees you in your suit, use it to your advantage, okay?"

She smiled and nodded her head."We walked back to our chairs, and Bella grabbed the sunscreen bottle. "Rose, can you do my back for me?" she asked.

"Sure Bells, but you're gonna have to take your dress off first."

"Kay, hold on." She put the sunscreen on the chair and pushed the straps of the dress off her shoulders, letting it flutter to the ground. She bent over to pick it up, giving Edward a fabulous view of her backside. _Nice job Bella!_ "Okay Rose, I'm ready." Edward's mouth dropped open in shock, his eyes totally glazed over.

Rose grabbed the sunscreen from where Bella had left it, squeezed some into her hand, and started to rub it into Bella's shoulders. "Wow Bells, your skin is so soft, it feels amazing!" I laughed to myself, Rose was totally playing along.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Hey Bella, do you mind doing me while Rose does you?"

Bella grinned at the double meaning in my words. "Sure, Rose, can you pass me the sunscreen?"

"No problem Bells," she replied.

Bella started to rub the sunscreen into my back. "Wow Rose, you're right about her skin, her hands feel incredible!"

Edwards' eyes at this point were focused entirely on Bella. His "problem" was not-so-discreetly covered with a towel that had been resting on his lap. I looked around and noticed that Edward wasn't the only one staring. We were quite the picture: Rosalie at the end, clad in a flirty pink bikini, Bella in the middle in blue, and me in front, with my new white tankini. **(all in my profile)** Once we had done each other's backs, we each made a show of rubbing the lotion all over ourselves.

"Edward you should put some on too, you don't want to burn," Bella said. He just sat there and stared at Bella. "Uggh, wake _up, _if you burn I am _not_ taking care of you."

"Mmhmm," he replied. God, he was such an idiot, was he even listening?

Bella sat behind Edward Indian-chief style. "Shirt off," she directed. _That, _he heard, and complied right away. Bella poured sun block into her hand, and, ever so carefully, began to massage it into his skin. His muscles rippled at her touch, and he let out a groan of pleasure. Wow, this girl was _good!_

Several minutes and two horny teenagers later, we were ready for the pool. I couldn't wait to get Bella alone, and teach her everything she needed to know. When Rose and I were done with her, Edward wouldn't know what hit him.

**Aww, poor Edward! I still need pick-up lines, and a poll will be up shortly on the girl that was with Jake. It won't be Jessica though. I have some plans for her. (grins evilly)**

**Reviews motivate me to write longer chapters! Next chapter, Bella will be taught the tricks of the trade!**


	10. Kiss

Kiss

**A/N I'm feeling a lot better now and I'm SO sorry about the wait! Now, here is Chapter 10!**

**Bella POV**

We fooled around for a few hours in the pool before Alice decided it was time to get ready for the club. "Alice," I whined once we were in Rose's room, "Why do we need _three hours _to get ready?"

"Because Bella, masterpieces take time to create. Besides, we aren't just gonna be getting ready." She smiled mischievously.

"What are we doing then?"

"Just…teaching you a few things." She pushed me into the bathroom before I had time to say anything. "Now hurry up, we have lots of work to do!" I walked into the room to find a black dress with a in the center, and a pair of red heels. I stared at the outfit. This was something that was for Alice, or Rose. There was no way I would be able to pull it off.

"Bella!" Rose banged on the door. "Stop doubting yourself, put it on, and get your ass out here! Hurry _up!_" I sighed; there was no arguing with Rose, she was just as stubborn as Alice when it came to clothing. I slipped on the dress, and grabbed the heels from off of the counter. Hopefully, the torture wouldn't be too bad.

**Edward POV**

_God, what is taking them so long, how much time do you need to get chlorine out of your hair? Wow…chlorine… Bella at the pool today, my god, she was absolutely amazing. It took everything I had in me not to pounce on her the moment I saw her. And then when she put the sunscreen on me…no words could describe it. The feeling of her hands on my skin was absolutely sinful. Mmmm…if she's that good with her hands, imagine what it'll be like when she-UGGH stop it Cullen, get your mind out of the gutter! It's Bella Swan, your best friend since kindergarten! You shouldn't be thinking this, and besides, she's not interested anyway…right?_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. I hurried to open it and found Bella looking _fantastic _in a very short black dress, and 4 inch heels that showed off her amazing legs perfectly. Her hair was gorgeous, and her full pouty lips were a luscious red. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure Bella," I replied. She walked in, and before she even took one step, tripped and hit the floor with a thud. I rushed over to her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't catch you, I mean, you just walked in and-"

"Edward, what's different with us?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, if this had happened a few days ago, you would have laughed and asked why the hell I was wearing these shoes," she motioned to her heels, "when I was so clumsy."

"I've just been…distracted, I guess." _What the hell am I supposed to say? I can't tell her how I feel; she might just want to be friends._

"Is it this thing with Mike? I mean, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"It's not that…it's just…you've been dressing and acting differently, on the plane, at the pool. I mean, don't get me wrong, they aren't bad things at all. They're great actually. It's just that…I'm not used to feeling this way about you."

She smiled slightly. "You're a guy Edward, I get it. It's the same with Rose, or any other girl."

"But that's just it, it's not the same!" _Shit. _Did I just say that out loud?

"How," She murmured.

"Bells," I replied, using my favorite nickname for her, "You know how horrible I am with words."

"Try, please," she whispered.

"Bella…" _I can't believe I'm going to do this _"Bells, you're different than everyone else because everyone else pales in comparison. You are the most intelligent, witty, and funny person I've ever known, my best friend. And you've been my friend for so long, that I never got the chance to see you as more than that, a friend. But then, that day on the plane…I realized that with the physical attraction that I felt for you, came emotional attraction as well. I started seeing more than I had seen before, started to see how beautiful you truly were, inside and out. Started to realize that I really _really _liked you. All the physical attraction did was help me to see that you could be something more than my friend."

She sat on the floor in silence for a moment, and held out her hand. I pulled her up off of the floor into my arms. She pulled back slightly, searching my face for any hint of doubt. "You really mean that?"

"Every word," I replied. _Please let her like me back, please…_

Her face suddenly became angry. "I will not be just another notch on your belt Edward Cullen, you hear? If you really mean that, then we can try this. If it's not some kind of game."

"It's not a game, I promise Bella. I promise I won't hurt you."

"I believe you." She pressed her lips to mine, softly, gently, and latched her arms around my neck. It was pure bliss, I could feel every curve of her body through her dress, feel the goosebumps on her flawless skin. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her to me as tightly as possible. Her tongue outlined my lips, as I walked us into the room and pushed her down on the bed. Bella truly _was_ different. Her kisses were mesmerizing; they weren't fueled by just lust, there were feelings behind them. Just like mine.

I rested my body on top of hers, trying not to burden her with my full weight. She flipped us, and pressed her lips to mine once again, running her hands through my already disheveled hair. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth as she moved her hands to my neck, my arms, leaving a trail of fire in her wake. It was heaven, but I knew we would be interrupted very soon.

"Bella…" I had meant it as a warning, that we should stop, but it came out as more of a moan. She responded with a moan of her own, by far the sexiest thing I have ever heard, as she moved her lips down to my neck. "We…need…to stop…Alice…" I could barely form a coherent sentence as she began to suck on the hollow spot below my ear. "You have no idea how amazing that feels," I murmured

"You are right though, they'll be here soon," she breathed into my ear. Before I had even processed what she had said, she got off of the bed and skipped towards the door. "You coming Edward?" I stared at her incredulously.

"Uh…Sure." I got up and straightened out my clothes, still recovering from what had just happened. "Such a tease," I mumbled to myself. Bella laughed musically, opened the door, and walked across the hall to knock on Rose's door.

I followed after her and closed the door behind me, still thinking of what had just occurred. _What a kiss…_

**The flu made me realize that things don't always turn out the way you expect, so I changed this chapter up from what I had originally intended. I may do what Rose and Alice taught Bella as a one shot sometime, but it won't be in this story. Next chapter is the club, and it will be longer, I promise!**

**Reviews make me very happy, and happy writers update sooner!**


	11. Siblings

Siblings

**Thanks to VanessaHW and bloodredeclipse for the pick-up lines. It is very much appreciated! And please, everyone, vote in my poll if you can!**

**Alice POV **

I grabbed my new bag and ran to open the door, with Rose behind me. "Okay guys are you ready to-" I stopped short once I saw them. Bella's had a serious case of sex hair and pink, kiss-swollen lips, while Edward's lips were smeared with red lipstick. _Bella's _red lipstick.

Oh. My. God.

"Eeeeeee! Oh my gosh guys I'm so happy for you! I can't believe this, we have to go out and celebrate this is so great!" I jumped up and down. FINALLY! It took them long enough!

"Calm down Alice," Edward said softly, "We're going out anyway." Oh! I had totally forgotten about the club.

"Well, as much as I would love to stand here all day," Rose said sarcastically, "I think we should start to head out."

"Fine, fine, I'm going. But I want to talk to Edward for a sec," I said, grabbing my brothers hand and pulling him towards the elevator. "So?"

"What?" he questioned, a stupid lovesick grin on his face.

"Don't play with me. _What. _Pshh, please little brother. Tell me everything. Did you guys…?" I trailed off suggestively.

"NO! Jeez, Alice I don't need my sister worrying about my sex life. Besides, even _I _don't go that fast." _Was he serious?_ I raised my eyebrow at him. "Okay, okay," he admitted. "I get it. I talked about it with Bells though; I'm not messing around this time. She really means a lot to me."

Just then, Bella and Rose came around the corner. Edward walked over to Bella and snaked his arms around her waist. She kissed him passionately, and he responded to her, full force. Wow…they were really frustrated. And it would only get worse with time…

The pulled apart when Rose screamed out "GOD, just have sex already! This is ridiculous…," and stormed into the elevator, mumbling something about Edward and Bella "Getting a room."

As we stepped in after Rose, I heard someone whisper _I intend to. _And it definitely wasn't Rose. I sighed. This was going to be a LONG night.

**Bella POV**

The club was amazing, with bright lights and music pounding so hard, you felt the floor vibrating. It looked like something right out of New York City. "You think you can dance in those shoes Swan?" I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"_I intend to _Cullen," I replied, using the words from inside the elevator. A shiver went down his spine, and I smiled. I loved knowing that I could affect him that way. We sat down at a table in a quieter area of the club, watching the people dancing on the floor below us. I looked around nervously, afraid to have to dance. Not that I couldn't dance. It was one of the few things that wasn't affected by my clumsiness, and I happened to be really good at it. Dancing with Edward, however, was a different story.

"Do you wanna dance Bella," I heard from next to me. I sighed in relief when I realized it was only Rosalie.

"Sure," I said, following her to the dance floor. "Later guys!" I called out over my shoulder.

"You looked terrified back there," Rose stated. "I thought you like to dance?"

"I do, I'm just nervous about dancing with Edward."

"Well we can practice now." She smiled at me and we walked onto the dance floor. "I love this song!" she cried out, as the music began to play. "C'mon Bella let's go."

"I don't know Rose, Edward might be-"

"Bella Swan," She yelled over the music, "If you do not dance I will personally drag you on top of the bar and make you pole dance."

I rolled my eyes at her. I knew she was serious though. "Fine Rose, but let's go in the middle," I yelled out, as the words started up.

_Shawty want to li-li-li-li-lick me like a lollipop, yeah  
She-she lick me like a lollipop  
Sh-sh-she lick me like a lollipop  
She-she lick me like a lollipop_

The song was so perverted, but it was great for dancing, I had to admit. Rose pulled me towards the middle of the dance floor the crowd parting for us like the red sea. She placed her hands on my hips and stood behind me moving to the rhythm of the music. "Just go with the flow Bella, have fun with it."

I eventually got into it, moving my hips in time with the song, matching Rose's movements perfectly. We ran our fingers through our hair seductively, and lowered ourselves to the floor with the rest of the crowd. Most of the male population had turned to look at as, their eyes lusting over, but we were oblivious to their stares. I was having a blast with my newest best friend, and no guy was going to ruin our fun.

After a few songs, an extremely perverted voice whispered, "Hiya baby, you mind if I cut in?" I turned around to slap him before I realized that the _he _was actually a _her. _A very short pixie-like her.

"Alice! You scared the shit out of me!" I slapped her playfully on the shoulder. She simply chuckled, her eyes sparkling like I had never seen.

"Someone is very happy," Rose commented.

Alice smiled widely. "I want you guys to meet someone." She walked us back to our table, where we saw a tall blonde guy talking to Edward.

"OH MY GOD!" Rose screamed.

The man turned around, his crystal blue eyes widening at the sight of her. "Rose?" he questioned.

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, pulling away slightly to plant a long, sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I can't believe you're here, you weren't supposed to come for another week! I've missed you so much!"

"Me too Rose, it's been way too long," He said, a smile in his voice.

"But why are you here?"

"Changed of plans," He stated simply. "You didn't tell me you had made friends." He motioned towards Alice, who looked as if she was trying very hard not to cry.

Rose hit herself on the head. "Listen to me babbling away. Bella, this is my twin brother, Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella. You've met Edward and Alice already, they're twins too." OH! Thank god they're siblings, Alice had looked horrific when she had thought they were together. "Well, I'm gonna stay here and catch up with Jazz. You staying too Alice?"

"Sure," she chirped, and plopped down into a seat.

"I guess that just leaves us, huh Bells?" I turned around to find Edward, his face mere inches from mine. I kissed him gently, pulling away sooner than I would have liked to.

"Just us. I don't really feel like dancing though, why don't we do something else?"

"Like what," he asked, as he nuzzled my neck.

I thought for a moment. "Another game?"

He pulled away, his eyes bright, thinking back to our game on the plane ride. "Sounds perfect."

"I think we should include Alice though, we don't want a repeat of last time," I murmured, just loud enough for Edward to hear.

"True," he replied. We went back to sit at our table, Edward on my right and Rose on my left.

"Are you guys up for another game?" I asked. Jasper smirked; he obvigously knew about _never have I ever_

"Ooooooh, it'll be just like on the plane. Nice Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, what game?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking we stick to the classics," Jasper said.

Alice smiled at him. "Like truth or dare!"

Jasper returned her smile warmly. "Exactly."

"They are so cute, aren't they?" Rose whispered from next to me. "It's adorable!"

"Bella why don't you go first?" Edward said. I glared at him.

"Fine," I huffed. "I pick…Rose!"

"What?" she opened her mouth in shock. She, like everyone else, had expected me to pick Edward. C'mon, am I that predictable? _I think not. _I smiled to myself.

"Whatever. I pick dare."

"Okay." I thought for a moment. "I dare you to use the corniest pick-up line you know on a single guy at the bar. She got up, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and scanned the bar.

"Perfect," She murmured.

"Who'd ya pick?" Alice asked, more jumpy than usual. Rose pointed to a huge guy who looked like a serious weight lifter, with a mop of dark curls on his head. Wait a minute…that looks a lot like…no, he couldn't be here. That would be a very weird coincidence. Plus he'd have a lot of explaining to do. What was he even doing _Aruba_?

If it was him, I wouldn't want Rose to have to do that. I had to make sure first. "Hey Alice, isn't that-"

Alice, who had slid over to sit next to me, clamped her hand over my mouth. "Yes, it's him. Now shush. Let them meet this way, it'll be a great story to tell."

Rose was at the bar at this point, and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, do you have the time?"

He nodded, and looked at his watch. "11:06"

She looked at him seductively. "Do you have the energy?" Alice and I burst into laughter at the sound of that, Rosalie was _priceless!_

"Did you know that there are 206 bones in the body?" he asked calmly.

"I did actually," she replied

"Would you like another one?"

She grinned. "Do you clean your pants with Windex? 'Cause I can really see myself in them."

He smiled with her. "Is this subway? Because you just gave me a foot-long."

She chuckled, and stuck out her hand. "Rosalie Hale."

"Well that's not much of a pick-up line," He responded. "I'm Emmett Swan."

She froze. "Do you have a little sister named Bella?"

"Yea," he said, "How do you-"

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Before he could reply, she turned on her heel and started towards our table, looking absolutely livid.

_Oh Shit_

**Uh-oh, they're in trouble! Well, let me know who you think said "I intend to" in the elevator. Next chapter is up tomorrow!**

**Review!**


	12. Dare you to move

Dare you to move

**A/N: The rating has changed to **M,** but there aren't any lemons yet. I'll let you know if and when there will be any, in advance.**

_**  
**_**Rosalie POV**

_When I get my hands on that girl…How could she do that, he was her BROTHER for gods sakes! No one bothered to mention he was built…and so hot…and then I went and made an ass of myself! I would kill her, I'd kill all of them._

"So," I asked, "Care to explain?" They said nothing …_Cowards. _"What the hell were you guys thinking?! You let me go up there like that, I looked freaking ridiculous! Did you even know that I had picked Emmett, that I said those things to your _brother, _Bella?"

"No Rose," she said simply. Edward hand rubbing circles on her back, whispering soothing words. If I wasn't so god damn pissed, I'd be happy for them.

"I honestly didn't know until I saw him Rose. He's a funny kind of guy though; he'll be really cool with it. He likes you already anyway, I can tell. He normally doesn't pay attention to girls like he just did." I calmed slightly at her words. But I still wanted to teach her some kind of lesson or get her back somehow. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Fine Bella, whatever. It's your turn then, to go. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she answered. _Ugh dammit! I had a good dare!_

I heard a loud booming laugh from behind me. "Please Bella; you aren't getting out of this just by picking truth. I know plenty of secrets that will make you blush." I turned around to find all six foot four of Emmett leaning over my chair.

I smiled widely at him. "Thanks Em, I got it from here." _Did I just call him Em?_ Whatever, Bella probably calls him that anyway. I turned to her. "What's the juiciest, most obscene thought you've ever had about Edward?"

She blushed a brand new shade of red, and looked away from all of us. _Jackpot!_

"Not answering that," she muttered. Edward stiffened next to her, his thoughts most likely headed in Bella's direction.

"Then do a dare instead!" Emmett exclaimed. Bella glared at him, turned her head towards me, and nodded.

"Okay, give me a few seconds to think." _Please. I already have my idea. I just want to see Bella sweat a bit._

"You know," Bella said, "Isn't this whole game kind of childish? Why don't we go dance or something?"

"Okay," I said. She looked at me in shock, like, _you're agreeing with me? _"Let's end here then. Bella, I dare you to stay with Edward the whole night, you have to be touching at all times. Hand, ear, whatever. Until you go to sleep. No exceptions." Edward looked at me like I was an angel, and mouthed "Thank you. Bella on the other hand, looked as pissed as…well…me. Jasper and Alice were in their own little world, and Emmett was laughing behind me.

"Shall we?" Edward said, offering Bella his hand. Bella rolled her eyes, but took it anyway.

As they got up, I tapped Alice on the shoulder. "Should we explain what's been going on to the guys?" She nodded, and we took it upon ourselves to explain what had happened with Edward and Bella.

**Bella POV**

I hate Rose. I hate Rose. I hate Rose. Now I had to go and dance with Edward. Lord have mercy…

"You know, we don't have to dance if you don't want to," Edward said. What was he, a mind reader or something?

I pulled him over to a black leather couch resting on a nearby wall. "Later maybe." We talked about the most random things for about a half hour, and I started to think…this dare had some complications.

"Um…Edward?"

"What's up Bells?"

"About this dare…how are we supposed to pee? How are we even supposed to _shower?_"

His lips brushed my collarbone. "I think I know _exactly _how we can shower…"

I pushed him away playfully. "Edward!" I warned.

"I'm just kidding Bella. We can go swimming tonight, to wash off the club smell."

"I like that idea!" I smiled cheerfully. "Do you want to go now? We can always come back to the club some other time."

He pouted. "I kind of wanted to dance with you in this," he gestured to my outfit. Ugh he was such a guy. Thankfully, I knew just how to convince him.

"You know," I purred into his ear, "I'm sure I'd look so much better in a tiny little bikini than this modest dress." The dress was anything but modest, but I figured I'd get his attention.

He stood up and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing a number and putting it to his ear before I could blink. "Alice, we're leaving." He paused for a minute, and began to tap his foot. "Yea, hold on." He held out the phone looking annoyed. I chuckled at his impatience, and took the phone.

"Hi Alice."

"Everything okay?" Alice buzzed from the phone.

"Fine, we're gonna head back for a swim actually."

She screamed, and I held the phone away from my ear. "Bella wear the bikini with the pink and purple stripes, it's in my bag. Good Luck!"

"Thanks Alice, Bye." I handed the phone back to Edward who took my hand instead, and pulled me towards the door. "Impatient much?"

"You have no idea," he muttered in a husky voice that made my knees go weak.

_Hope we get there soon_

**Edward POV**

God, Bella was so deliciously tempting. As if it wasn't enough that she was wearing that outfit, she had to say all of those things. She was definitely surprising me, that's for sure. I almost took her right there in the elevator when she whispered those words in my ear. It made me think if she'd had experience with that kind of thing before. I shuddered at the thought of her and Jacob together in that way…hopefully she had the sense not to do anything. Regardless, I knew I had to talk to her about my own past soon. She needed to know the truth about me before (and if) we tried anything.

**Bella POV**

We walked the ten minutes back to our hotel room, and I took out the suit Alice had mentioned. "You know," Edward murmured, "You don't have to do the dare, Rose isn't here. You can go change, if you'd like."

"I was thinking about that, and I really don't think we should. You know what a horrible liar I am anyway. Just hold on to a piece of my hair." I held out a brown lock, and he took it reluctantly. Time to change! I just hope I have enough courage to do this.

I slid my hand under my dress and pulled down the lace thong that Alice had forced me to wear. I heard Edward stop breathing, but I ignored him. I couldn't be distracted, I'd never be able to finish. I pulled the bikini bottom on and put the top over my dress. Slowly and carefully, I wiggled out of the dress until I was left in my bikini and my heels; there had been no bra to take off. "Done!" I turned to look at Edward and stumbled slightly. Words could not even come close to describing the look on his face. I was somewhere between shock, lust, confusion, love, and a few others.

His eyes traveled up and down my newly exposed body, and after staring for a moment, he cleared his throat. "Let's go."

I snickered. "You're gonna swim in jeans? Not that I'm complaining, it would be really funny to see that. I was just wondering." He grabbed his suit from earlier, pulled off his jeans to reveal navy blue boxers…and amazing legs…he was completely built. My eyes traveled further up his legs until-_Stop it! Focus Bella! _He put his shorts on over his boxers, doing it all with one hand. Um…Wow.

"Okay Bells, time for a swim," he said. I grabbed two towels from behind us and led us towards the door, not saying a word. I needed the cold water of the pool, and by the looks of it, I wasn't the only one.

**For those who think Bella is being overly seductive, you are only seeing her actions. You hear some of her thoughts, but not the feelings behind them. Keep in mind that she is not seducing him just for the sake of seduction. She has other reasons behind it, which you will find out soon enough!**

**Reviews equal Happy Writers which equal Longer Chapters!**


	13. Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

**A/N: In this chapter, Bella and Edward are at an indoor pool. That should make things clearer **

**Bella POV**

"Bella c'mon, the waters really nice," Edward called out from the pool.

"You know what," I answered, "I really think I'm good right here."He got up out of the pool and grinned evilly. "You wouldn't dare." He came up to me, picked me up bridal style and through me into the pool.

"Edward!" I whined, as I came out sputtering.

"Yes love?" I turned around to give him a piece of my mind, but found myself speechless. He was absolutely gorgeous, his bronze hair plastered to his forehead, his eyes smoldering, his toned legs dangling on the pool edge. He was my own personal Adonis, and for some reason, he wanted me.

"Cheater," I murmured, and gently pushed the hair out of his eyes.

He laughed. "What am I doing that's so wrong?"

"You're making it so I can't stay mad at you."

He grinned. "And how am I doing that?"

"Dazzling me."

"I dazzle you?"

"Frequently."

Edward chuckled, and took my hand. "Glad to know. Well, speaking of me…" I rolled my eyes. Could his ego seriously get any bigger? "We actually need to talk." I froze. No! He had promised me…had that meant nothing to him? "Oh, god, no Bella, not that kind of talk! I'm not leaving you Bells. I already promised you that. I just thought you should know a few things about me is all."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Just about my past is all. Not that we have to, but if we were…well…to try anything…I wouldn't want you to feel like…"

"Like I had to?"

"Well, no, I just thought you should know the truth about me, about my past and what not."

"Can I be honest with you Edward?" He nodded. "I know about everyone else, all of the girls. I know that you _do _care for me differently, and if you didn't, you wouldn't be here right now. But I'm willing to accept all of that."

"What do you know specifically?" He asked softly.

I scowled. "Do I really have to go into detail?"

"I don't mean that…it's just…I've never…well…with a girl, I mean."

"Was that supposed to make sense?"He mumbled something unintelligible. "I didn't catch that Edward." He looked down at me. "What is it, just spit it out." He looked mortified.

"I've …I've never really slept with anyone. Ever, really."

I ripped my hand out of his. "Don't lie to me Cullen! I'm accepting your past, the least you can do is admit it!"

He cringed, and slid into the water. "Bella, I'm not lying, I promise."

I scoffed. "You and your promises. Remember Lauren? Kate, Karen, Maria, and all the rest of them? All of them are liars huh?"

"Yes Bella! I would never do anything like that with _them._"

"Then explain your _reputation,_" I spat out. "Explain how the whole damn school knows you as a player!"

"Bella, let me explain," he pleaded.

I glared at him. "I'm waiting."

"When I went out with Lauren sophomore year, she was the first girl who wanted to go all the way, the whole date she kept pushing me, but in the end, I told her no, that I wanted to wait for love. She laughed in my face and left early."

My expression softened slightly. "But that still doesn't-"

"Hold on Bells, almost done." He sighed. "The next day, the guys on the team had asked what had gone on with me and Lauren, why she was so mad at me. I just stood there and didn't say anything; I was too embarrassed to own up to it. Then the rumors started going around that we had slept together." He shuddered. "And Lauren just went with it. So then every time a girl like Lauren came along, I would 'dazzle them' as you say, and tell her to go along with what people said. It was so much easier than admitting to my fears, my insecurities. And it helped serve as a cover for a lot of my secrets."

"Secrets?" I murmured.

"Later, maybe, I'll explain. I just wanted you to know. I didn't want you to think I was something I wasn't."

"Wow," I whispered. "I'm sorry Edward."

"_You're _sorry? For what?"

"For doubting you. I should've known you've never really been that kind of person."

He held out his arms, and I swam into them. "You had every right to," He whispered into my hair. "As long as you know the truth now."

We floated around the pool for a while, saying all that needed to be said through our kisses, our touches. I couldn't believe so much had happened in one day.

* * *

"Edward, my fingers are starting to prune up."

"They're cute prunes though." He kissed my fingertips one by one.

"Jeez, could you be any cornier Cullen?"

"Corny Cullen?"

I smiled. "Yup! That's your new name from now on."

He splashed me with water, and I yelped as loud as I could. "That really hurt Edward, it got into my eye!"

"I'm sorry Bell-" I splashed him right back, swimming as fast as I could away from him. "Cheater!" he called out, and caught up to me, quickly trapping me in a corner.

"What am I going to do with you Bella?"

"Punish me?" I grinned wickedly

"Hmmm that sounds good. How so?"

"I can think of a few ways," I purred. "Turn around." He obliged, and I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his arms. "You are so naive," I murmured, and bolted towards the edge of the pool and up the ladder. By the time he had turned around, I was already standing on the tile.

"I'll get you back for that Swan!" I scoffed as he climbed out of the pool and gave me a playful push. "Go dry off. I'm gonna go make a call, I'll be right back." He kissed me softly before leaving. I sighed, and grabbed my towel off of the chair. It had been so hard to pull away, but the more frustrated he was, the better. Or at least, that's what Alice and Rose had told me.

"Hi there Bella." I turned around to find the creepy blonde guy from before: Mike. How'd he even know my name? "I'm not sure if I ever told you my name." I rolled my eyes. "It's Mike. So now you know what to scream tonight." he winked and I shuddered.

"Well Mike, I'm actually waiting for my _boyfriend _to come back for me, if you don't mind."

"I do mind actually. I can't believe you don't remember me Bella. Don't you remember valentine's day in 8th grade?"

I gasped. "Mike _Newton?_" No…it couldn't be…

"I've missed you Bella. I've wanted you for so long."

"Mike, I can't-"All of a sudden he had pinned my arms to my sides and shoved me against the nearest wall.

"I need to taste you Bella…" He kissed me hard; his breathe a mix of stale beer and cheetoes. I tried lifting my leg up to knee his groin, but he had me against the wall in such a way, that I couldn't do it. I struggled against him as he jammed his tongue down my throat, his arousal disgustingly pressed against me. "Bella I need you. Say you want me."

"No," I growled

He slapped me so hard I could taste blood in my mouth. "You'll learn Bella, you'll be begging for me soon." He slid his hand under my bikini top as I pushed and shoved.

"Edward," I whispered. Mike's hands trailed down to my bikini bottom. _No! I wouldn't let him do this!_ "EDWARD!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"You bitch! How _dare _you! He slapped me harder this time as I struggled beneath him. _Why wasn't this working?_

All of a sudden, I felt his weight removed from my body, and heard a loud crack. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized were shut, and saw Edward on top of Mike, whose face was a bloody mess.

"Edward stop!" I screamed, as I heard another loud crack, blood gushing from Mike's nose. He looked at me confused, and Mike, seeing that Edward was distracted, punched Edward in the gut. I ran over to help him.

"Bella go!" He shouted. _Was he crazy? There was no way I was leaving him alone with Mike._

I ran to Mike's other side and kicked him in the balls as hard as I could. He rolled over in pain, clutching himself.

"Edward c'mon." I took his hand and (with much effort) helped him up off of the floor.

He walked past me towards Mike and placed a foot on Mike's scrawny chest. "You're lucky she told me to stop," he said calmly, making his words oddly more threatening. "If she wasn't here, you would be dead by now. And if you _ever _come near her again, I can promise you, I won't stop next time."

I looked at Mike, whose shirt was drenched in his own blood. "Let's go Bella," Edward said. He took my hand and led me out of the room. "I'll go call Emmett, hopefully he and Jasper can take care of it."

"Edward please," I said, my voice cracking slightly, "I don't want any more trouble. Let's just go to the front desk or something.

He sighed. "As you wish, love. Are you sure you're alright?" He looked my over for anything that might have been wrong, and stroked my face lightly. All of a sudden, his expression was livid. "Wait here," he hissed, as he turned to go back to the pool. Back to Mike.

"No!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "He's not worth it Edward!"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" he roared, struggling against my grasp. I glanced in the mirror on the wall and noticed a very ugly bruise forming on the side of my face. A bruise that Edward had just noticed.

"Edward please, don't, he isn't worth it! Please don't leave me again!" He stopped right away and turned to face me, his expression softer. He pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back.

"Shhhh Bella, it'll be okay soon," he soothed.

"How do you know?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"Because I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere Bella; we'll get through this together."

"You promise?" I sniffed.

He looked me straight in the eye. "Promise."

**You can all go AWWWWW now! There was lots of drama in this chapter, so I wanted to end it on a good note.**

**Here's a preview into the next chapter:**

_? POV_

"_I was going to suggest we shower together."_

**Please review!**


	14. Missing

Missing

**A/N: I fought with the document manager and I won! Thus, Chapter 14!**

**Thanks so much to **Isabella-Marie-Cullen-xoxo**, you have been such a huge support and the only one who reviewed (my longest review ever!) my last chapter, Blast from the Past. If you haven't read that, you should go do that right now!**

**Alice POV**

After an amazing two hours at the club (which we were definitely going back to), we had finally gotten back to the hotel to look for Bella and Edward. "They said they'd be at the pool, right Alice?" Rose asked.

"Yup, it's right down this hall." We turned the corner to find the two of them standing in the middle of the hall, Edward's skin covered in blood, and Bella crying into his shoulder. "Bella!" I shrieked. _Not again! How much could this girl take in one day? _Edward let go of her and gently sat her down on the floor. Rose sat down next to her and tried to soothe her. "What Happened?" I screamed.

"Alice keep your voice down," Edward replied. He told us what had happened at the pool with Mike, what he had done to Bella. Emmett and Jasper looked furious.

"Where is he?" Emmett snarled.

"I took care of it," Edward said, massaging his now ripped knuckles.

"We should call for help," I muttered. They looked at me like I was insane. "Not for _Mike. _For Edward. I don't want him to get into trouble. Besides, I want Mike in jail, where he belongs."

"I'll go call," Jasper offered. He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after him. "I'll go with you."

He nodded briefly and took my hand. "Let's go tell the front desk that Mike is still at the pool, hopefully they can do something about it, so the bastard doesn't hurt anyone else" He tightened his grip on my hand.

"Everything will work out Jazz." He looked at me doubtfully. "I just know these things."

That got him to smile slightly. "Like you _knew _about us?"

"Exactly," I said. He kissed my hand and we walked up to a very tired woman sitting behind the front desk.

**Bella POV**

"Bella," Emmett said, as he snapped his cell shut." Alice and Jasper said everything was sorted out. You sure you want to stay here tonight?"

"I'm sure," I murmured, feeling slightly better now that my friends were with me. "Thanks Em."

"Why don't you and Edward get cleaned up," Rosalie suggested. "Take my room, it's smaller. Jazz, Alice, Em and I will take yours, if that's okay."

I nodded. "Thanks Rose."

Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me to the elevator. "Edward, you don't have to do this."

He cradled me in his arms. "I want to." We went up to Rose's room and he placed me on the sofa. "Go shower." He kissed my forehead. "I'll be waiting here."

I pulled him down to me. "Edward, please stay."

"Bella, I'm covered in blood."

"Please?" I asked. "Just for a little while?"

He walked over to the bed, pulled off the sheet, and laid it on the loveseat opposite me, sitting down. He opened his arms, welcoming me, and I walked over to him, snuggling into his chest.

"Just a few minutes, okay Bells?" he mumbled groggily.

"Mmhmm," I answered, as my eyes slowly drifted shut, taking me into dreams where things made more sense.

**Edward POV**

I felt someone nudge my shoulder in the dark. Ugh, was it morning already? "Come back later Alice, give me five minutes. It's too early."

She giggled, and touched her lips to mine. My eyes flew open in shock and I jumped back. "Good morning Edward!"

"Jeez Bella, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

She giggled some more. "I still can't believe you thought I was Alice. I would hope that she doesn't wake you up like that, I'd have to watch out!"

"No competition," I mumbled.

"I can tell you're a morning person," she said sarcastically. "Well, you have to shower Mr. Cullen; you're all gross and sticky."

I glanced down at my blood-stained chest. "Good point. You coming?"

She froze. "I meant off of the couch Bella. It's way too early for jokes like that anyway."

She pouted." Oh. I was going to suggest we shower together, but since it's too early…"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her squealing into the shower. "Keep your shorts on Cullen; I don't wan't Emmett to kill you yet."

I rolled my eyes and turned on the water. "Yet?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck her face in an adorable pout. "You aren't mad at me are you?" I shook my head no. She grinned, and kissed me slowly, taking as much time as she could. I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled back. "Slow down Edward."

"Slow _down?_"

"Would you like me to go slower?" she whispered against my lips. She began to trace my lips with her tongue, going so slow, it was agonizing. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my tongue through her closed lips, and she gasped. She kissed me back with enthusiasm, but after a few seconds, began to struggle in my grasp. I let go, confused, and she ran out of the room, and out the door.

"Bella!" I called out, and ran after her. I looked around the hall but she was nowhere to be seen. "Bella?" _Ding! _I ran to the elevator, but arrived only to see the doors close in my face. I ran back to the room, grabbed a sweater to cover the blood, and ran down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. I ran out to the lobby, searching through the shops, the pool, and found nothing. _Where was she?_

**Alice POV**

"Good Morning Alice!" I heard. My bed bounced once from Emmett sitting down on its edge.

"Morning Emmett," I mumbled.

"C'mon wake up, it's my first day!"

"What time is it?"

"9:47"

I shot up out of bed. "Oh my god we overslept!" I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush.

"Alice, it's not _that _late."

"Emmeh pleash we ave losh do."

"What?"

I spat out my toothpaste. "We have lots to do! Where is everyone?"

"The lovebirds are still in their room, Rosie's downstairs getting coffee, and Jasper's still snoring."

"Fine Em, go get Edward and Bella and make sure they're ready. I'll wake up Jazz." He walked out of the room, whistling something that sounded oddly like the wizard of oz. I laughed; Emmett was truly a 5 year old at heart.

"Jazz, wake up!" I shouted. "You have to get dressed!"

He opened his perfect blue eyes. "I'm still dreaming aren't I?" He mumbled.

"Nope!" I bounded over to his bed and kissed his cheek. "Now get out of bed!"

"Wouldn't you rather get _into _bed with me?"

A blushed a color that was Bella-worthy. "Regardless," I took his hand, "you really do have to get up." He pulled me down next to him and wrapped his arms around me "Jas-per!" I whined.

"Please Alice, He breathed, stunning me with his perfection. "Stay." He bent his face towards mine, kissing me with an incredible amount of passion to make up for lost time. I leaned into him, my fingers tangling themselves in his soft blonde hair. His hands trailed down my arms, grazing the sides of my breasts, and made their way down to rest on my hips. His mouth opened, mixing his cool breath with mine, and took advantage, caressing his tongue with mine.

"Alice," He moaned, pulling me closer.

"Oh Jazz…" His fingers played with the hem of my shirt, inching it up further and further.

"Are you sure about this Alice?" He asked. I nodded, and helped him pull my shirt up over my head. He stared at my bare chest for a moment. I blushed, and crossed my arms. "Alice don't." he tugged at my arms, and I let them fall free. "You are so beautiful." He gently tossed my shirt on the floor, and over the next several minutes, the pile had grown to the point where we had nothing left to take off.

"I love you Jazz." I murmured.

"I love you too Alice. I always have"

**Rosalie POV**

I pounded on the door, praying that Alice and Jasper hadn't left yet, that they were still in the room. Emmett was pacing behind me and Edward was running his hands through his hair, looking as if he would cry any minute. Alice opened the door, her face flushed and her pajamas disheveled. I would ask her about her appearance later. Now, there was something much more important that had to be dealt with.

"Bella's gone."

**There were lot of different points of view, but I think everything pulled together pretty nicely!**

**So…many unanswered questions. If you have questions of your own, let me know!**

**Please Review!**


	15. Confusion

Confusion

**A/N: Thanks to bloodredeclipse for picking the chapter name!**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been, running away like an idiot. Don't get me wrong, I had wanted to keep going with Edward. But the minute his tongue pushed through my lips, it was Mike all over again. I just needed to get away and think, just for a little while. All of a sudden, the closet door opened. "Oh Bella!" Rose kneeled in front of where I was curled up. She wiped the tears off of my face. "Edward will be here soon, okay?" She pulled out her phone and told someone, Jasper I think, that she'd found me.

A few minutes later, Edward burst through the door. "Bella," he sighed in relief, and sat down next to me, placing his hand on my cheek. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"S'not your fault," I mumbled. "It's mine."

He looked at me confused, and opened his mouth to speak when- "Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Oh thank God, are you okay?"

"Emmett!" Rose yelled out from the hallway. "Bella is obviously not fine, and your yelling does not help at all. Leave her and Edward alone and be patient."

"Yes Rosie," he mumbled.

"Dude, are you seriously whipped by a girl you just met?" Edward whispered.

Emmett shot him a glare. "You should be lucky I'm okay with you and Bella-"

"_Emmett!"_ Rose screamed. He sighed, and turned to go to sit with her.

"They're cute," I whispered.

"Bella," he looked at me, his face twisted in agony, "Please tell me what's been going on. You've been going through so much; it's been killing me to see you like this. I just don't know how to help you."

"Just…hold me please," I asked. He sighed and pulled me to his chest, rocking me back and forth. "Edward…I didn't mean to run away. I'm not feeling upset or anything, even though I probably should be. You didn't do anything, it just…when we were kissing…I kind of…I'm not really sure how to describe it. A kind of flashback, I guess. One minute, it was us kissing, and the next it's Mike. I just didn't know how to react."

He kissed my hair. "You know you can come to me with this Bells. Anytime." I nodded, not quite ready to speak. "What do you want to do today?"

"Beach, maybe?" I replied, after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure!" He smiled crookedly, his green eyes lighting up. I leaned in towards him, and he froze. "Are you sure Bella?"

I nodded, and kissed him softly. "I need to forget about yesterday, about Jake and Mike, and remember only us. Only you." I tapped his nose.

"Let's go tell Alice, then, and we'll go to the beach." He got up, took my hand, and pulled me off of the floor. "I'll help you forget, Bella," He murmured into my hair. "I promise."

**Edward POV**

"I'll help you forget," I whispered into her strawberry scented hair. "I promise." And I would keep my promise, along with all of the others. "You ready?" She nodded. I let go of her reluctantly, and we walked out into the hallway.

"Hi Bella," Emmett muttered. I laughed; he was on the edge of his seat, waiting for Rose to tell him it was okay to ambush Bella. She opened her arms for him. He looked at Rose, who rolled her eyes and nodded. He ran up to her, picked her up, and twirled her around in a circle. I made a mental note to try that later. "Do you have any idea how freaked out I was? After all that happened yesterday with Mike and Jake-"

"How do you know about Jake?" He paused, and avoided her gaze. "Ugh never mind Em, it's pretty obvious who told you." She glared at Alice and Rose.

"We love you Bella!" they said in unison. Despite her annoyance, Bella smiled, glad that her friends had forgiven her.

"Whatever. So I was thinking we go to the beach and-"

"YAY!" Alice squealed. "This'll be so much fun with everyone here now!"

"That's what I was thinking," Bella said. She looked around at everyone, her eyes finally resting on Jasper. "You've been pretty quiet Jasper."

"What, no Jazz?" he replied. "You used to call me that all the time."

"_Jas-per!" _Alice hissed.

"Have I…?" Bella started, "Ever gotten to know you before?"

Rose snorted at that comment. "I think Alice got to know Jasper pretty well this morning."

"Rose, shut it!" Alice slapped her shoulder.

"I'm confused." Emmett called out.

"You're not the only one…" I mumbled.

"Look," Bella said, "We obviously have a lot to catch up on, and Alice and _Jazz,_" she stressed his name seem to be the only ones to know anything. Why don't you guys go get ready in your room, and we'll get ready in ours."

Everyone agreed to it. I turned to Bella. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes, Edward. You know…we never got to take that shower." I stared at her, my eyes raking over her thin top down to her tiny pajama shorts.

"She's right Edward, you guys are still pretty gross from yesterday," Rose said.

I pouted, and Bella chuckled. She stepped up to me and wound her arms around my neck. "You're so cute when you're mad." I wrinkled my nose, and she laughed out loud. "Lay-ter!" she whined playfully. "We gotta go."

I sighed, and kissed her lips lightly. "Hurry back."

She smiled apologetically as Rose and Alice dragged her towards the elevator. "Miss you," She mouthed.

"Me too," I mouthed back.

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know exactly how you're feeling. She'll be fine with them. Try not to worry."

Emmett looked at us like we were aliens. "Huh?"

I laughed. "C'mon Jasper, we have a lot to tell him." He stormed towards the elevator, upset at being excluded, and we chuckled, walking behind him.

**Yes, it's a shorter chapter, but a lot of people were upset that Bella was gone, so I put this up! Fluff to make up for the drama. Please vote in my poll, Jake's girl is coming up soon!**

**Thanks for all the support! Please Review!**


	16. Johanna

Johanna

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to any Sweeney Todd fans out there, it's my fave movie!**

**Bella POV**

An hour later, we were all ready to go, waiting for the guys in the lobby.

"Why is it that they're taking longer than us to get ready?" Rose huffed.

Alice turned to Rose, imitating Emmett's voice. "Jasper, do these shorts make my butt look big?"

"No, Emmett, you are beautiful inside and out. Not like me, at least you can wear tank tops, I have man shoulders."

"Oh, like in mean girls! I so love that movie!"

I laughed at Alice and Rose. "Well, I'm gonna go find them." I walked to the elevator, and the doors opened up Just as I was about to step in, three guys came out. Edward and Jasper were snickering, followed by Emmett. _What on earth…What did Emmett do…?_ Emmett's face was tinged pink with embarrassment, a light pastel that went nicely with his now blue hair. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

Alice skipped up to us. "Ooooooh Emmett you look like cotton candy! I'm so in the mood for some now…"

With that, I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, burying my face in Edward's shoulder.

"Yea, it's hilarious," Emmett muttered "Let's just go, okay?"

Rosalie came up to us then, her lips twitching. "Why are we standing here, shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Rosie," he whined, "I look like a smurf."

"No Emmett, smurfs have blue skin, not blue hair. Besides, it's not that bad. It's pretty cute actually." She ran her hands through his blue hair. "Now, let's go to the beach, we've been waiting long enough for blue boy here." We all laughed, and she looped her arm through his. Jasper took Alice's hand, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What did he do?" I asked Edward.

"Later," He murmured. "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot"

"Not here. How fast can you run?"

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Just answer."

"Ummm…not that fast, why?"

"Do you trust me?" I nodded. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder with such ease, you would think I weighed ten pounds. He ran past the others and down the hall.

"Edward!" I yelled, "What are you doing, put me down!"

He laughed. I had never seen him so carefree. "I'm kidnapping you." He ran all the way outside, and set me down once his feet hit the sand. "C'mon." He took my hand and pulled me closer to the water. He stopped, pulled an enormous towel out of his bag, and laid it on the sand.

"Okay then, what did you need to ask?"He sat down on the towel and patted the empty space next to him. I rolled my eyes and sat down. "So?"

"Well, I was thinking, while we were upstairs."

"You, thinking? What a shock!"

"Can I finish?"

"Sorry," I muttered. "Continue."

"I was _thinking,_" he shot me a dirty look, and I chuckled. "About yesterday, and this morning. It really feels like weeks, instead of just a day. You've been through so much, and I hate seeing you hurt. But, I was thinking, if some of the bad stuff hadn't happened, none of the good stuff would've happened."

"Like Jake."

"Exactly. I was thinking, had that not happened, we never would've been able to be together. And I promised you last night that I wouldn't be like him. I don't want you to think, just because we aren't going out, that I'm going to hook-up with other girls." _Was I a hook-up? _He looked at me and backtracked. "No, Bella, not like that! You're not a hook-up, I just, I see the doubts in your eyes, and I don't want you to feel that way. So…I was wondering…if you wanted to make us…official."

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly just what he had meant, and my heart was pounding double-time. I wanted him to ask, though, to say it out loud.

He bit his lip. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Why is this so hard," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He breathed out. _He is so cute when he's flustered! Wait….did he just…OH MY GOD!_

He looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Of course Edward."

He grinned hugely and kissed me so fervently, it left me breathless. I started to get dizzy when a voice whispered in my ear, "Breath Bella."

I smiled, and was about to kiss him again, when I felt something hit my head. "Oops!" we heard. We turned around to see who had just spoken, and saw a tiny girl with blonde hair, with red tints to it, who looked about six years old.

"Sorry!" she ran up to us. "Can I have my ball?"

"Sure." Edward smiled, and handed it to her. "What's your name?"

"My name's Johanna Carmen Denali! I'm six and a half! Can I sit with you?"

"If it's okay with my girlfriend," He beamed, "then sure."

I nodded, and smiled at Johanna. She gasped. "Wow, you're so pretty!"

I blushed. "Thank you." I tried changing the subject. "How do you spell your name?"

"J-O-H-A-N-N-A"

Edward smiled, knowing where I was going with this. "Did you know there's a song named after you?" I said.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "Can you sing it for me?" _Sing? I wasn't expecting that. _Edward smiled reassuringly at me. "_Please?_" she begged, puffing out her lower lip. She was just too cute. I sighed, and started to sing.

_I feel you,  
Johanna.  
I feel you.  
I was half-convinced I'd waken.  
Satisfied enough to dream you,  
happily I was mistaken,  
Johanna._

Edward joined in, and began to sing harmony to the second part.

_I'll steal you,  
Johanna,  
I'll steal you.  
Do they think that walls can hide you?  
Even now I'm at your window...  
I am in the dark beside you,  
buried sweetly in your yellow hair!_

_I feel you,  
Johanna!  
__And one day,  
I'll steal you!  
Till I'm with you then,  
I'm with you there...  
sweetly buried in your yellow hair!_

My mouth dropped open in shock. In all the years I'd know Edward, I had never heard him sing like this. So amazing, hitting every note just perfectly, it was mesmerizing. I had to get him to sing again. And soon.

"WOW!" Johanna jumped up and down. "That was so cool, you guys should be on TV! You could be like Hannah Montana."

"You sing beautifully," He murmured.

"Don't dazzle me anymore Edward Cullen." I was still trying to recover from the sound of him singing.

"And why not?" He trailed his fingers lightly down my arm. _I need a distraction!_

I turned to Johanna. _Bingo! _"Did you know Edward here likes Hannah Montana?"

His fingers froze as her eyes grew wide. "NO WAY! She's such a great singer isn't she! I love that episode where she goes back in time…have you seen it?"

Edward shook his head. "No, sorry."

"You should see it! Oh, I even have a Hannah Montana bathing suit, wanna see?" Before we could answer, she pulled her dress up over her head, revealing an adorable blue bathing suit.

"That's pretty Johanna!" I said. Edward simply smiled. Her cheerfulness was contagious.

"Hey, you guys wanna come swimming with me?"

"We'd love that," Edward said. "But I think you should ask your parents first."

"Okay!" she ran over to a young strawberry-blonde and tapped her shoulder. "Mommy can I go swimming with my new friends?" She pointed to us.

The woman got up and walked over to us, looking us both over in a motherly way, even though she looked too young to play the part. Frankly, I didn't care. I was just glad she wasn't interested in Edward. "Hi," she held up a hand. "I'm Tanya."

"Bella and Edward," Edward replied.

"I'm sorry about Johanna, you don't have to-"

"Please don't worry about it," Edward interrupted. "We're happy to spend time with her; she's a very intriguing little girl."

"She's adorable, you're gonna have to watch out for the guys when she's older," I added.

Tanya chuckled. "Hopefully that won't be too soon."

Johanna went over to sit next to Edward, and took his hand, comparing his fingers with hers.

"So what brings you here?" Tanya asked

"Summer break, freedom, no school. The usual."

She smiled. "Me too. My last summer break."

I gasped softly. "You're a _senior?_" That means she had Johanna when she was twelve…that couldn't be right.

"Well, I was. I just finished my senior year in college." _Oh! _That made more sense.

"Edward why are your hands so big?" Johanna asked. We all chuckled.

"Well, I'll be right over there," Tanya motioned to her umbrella, "if you need anything."

"You don't have to _watch _me mommy!" Johanna whined.

Tanya laughed, and put on her sunglasses. "There. No watching."

Johanna smiled brilliantly, and jumped up. "Let's GO!"

Edward smiled at her exuberance. "Okay Johanna, just give us a few minutes to get ready." She sighed, and laid down on our towel, closing her eyes and soaking up the sun.

Just then, Emmett and Rosalie walked towards us, their arms still intertwined. Jasper and Alice followed behind them; Alice perched on Jasper's back. "Hey guys!"

"So Edward," Emmett began. "You really didn't see that episode of Hannah Montana?"

I glared at him. "You were spying?"

"Not much," Alice replied. "We only saw right when Edward asked you to go out with him, and everything after that."

"I didn't know you liked Sweeney Todd, Bella" Rose said.

Emmett scoffed. "She's watched that movie a billion times." I glared at him, and he ruffled my hair. "I'm only messing around squirt, you know I love you."

"Bella?" I heard from behind me. Johanna sat up, and blinked a few times. "Who are they?"

"Guys, this is Johanna. Johanna, this is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Wow Emmett, cool hair! Blue's my favorite color! I would paint my hair that color but my mommy says I have pretty blonde hair, and I should keep it."

"You do have nice hair…" Alice started.

"Alice, you are not giving her a makeover!" I shouted.

"But-"

"No."

"Uggh, fine Bella. Anyway, if we're going to go swimming, I suggest we take our stuff off." She winked at me.

I took a deep breath. The bikini Alice had given me was much more risqué than any other she had ever given me, it was animal printed with black lace outlining it, and showed more skin than I was used to. I slowly untied my cover-up and let it float to the ground. Edward gaped, and after regaining his composure, snaked his arm around my waist. "You have no idea what I want to do to you right now." He played with the string on the back of my bikini top. I shivered.

"Why isn't Emmett going all big brother on me?" I whispered.

"I think the others are quite distracted, love." I turned to Alice and Rose to see them in helping each other out with the sun block just like last time, clad in bikinis that were more revealing than mine, although made of a different material. I didn't have much time to look before a small hand tugged at my free one.

"Bella, can we go?" Johanna pleaded.

"Of course, I'm sorry Johanna!" Edward let go of me and threw his shirt off quickly. He took Johanna' s right hand, her left hand still holding onto mine tightly, and the three of us walked towards the water.

**There you go, the longest chapter I've ever written! All the suits are on my profile. I have a picture of what Bella looks like, wearing the actual suit in my story, which was a lucky find!**

**Anything you'd like to see them do next, let me know! Please Review!**


	17. Please Read, Important!

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I have to answer a question

Sheenabe123: I don't exactly get the point of this chapter...regardless it was good.

Here's your answer: I love fluff as much as the next person, but there is a point to Chapter 16. Tanya has a very large secret about Johanna, and coincidentally, Rosalie shares the same secret. Both secrets will come out in time, but now is not that time. Can anyone guess her secret? Think back to the fact that Tanya is very young.

I'm also kind of sad that my reviews have gone down just because I can't update as much. I have an **IMPORTANT** question: should I keep updating every other day, or have a week with no updates, and then an update every day?

Please let me know. Next Chapter is my first Lemon! So check back tomorrow for it!

-littlepixiealice-

* * *


	18. Daydreams and Blue Skin

I've decided to update every other day! I meant to put this up yesterday, but I couldn't bring myself to change the author's note today (it's about Edwards's birthday!)

Daydreams and Blue Skin (Part One)

**A/N: ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD CULLEN!! JUNE 2O, 2008!**

**Normally I would throw him a party, but ironically enough, my piano recital is today! So I dedicate my ten years of playing to him!**

**This one's for **Isabella-Marie-Cullen-xoxo**, whose reviews always make me laugh and whose messages make me smile, for **bloodredeclipse**, whose words always touch me, and **Sheenabe123**, whose question helped clear things up a ton for my story!**

**WARNING**: Small lemon in this chapter. If you don't want to read it, skip the italics section in the beginning of the chapter.

**Now, on with it!**

**Alice POV**

"Aren't they so cute Jazz?" Bella, Edward, and Johanna were splashing around in the water together. They looked like they would be such a cute family.

"You're cuter," he whispered, pulling me onto his lap. I wiggled around so I could see them better.

"Alice," he moaned, "Why are you moving so much, wearing _that, _of all things."

I wiggled again to face him, making him even harder than he already was. "What? You don't like it?"

"Are you trying to kill me, Alice?" he murmured, his words making my thoughts flash back to our morning together.

"_I love you Alice" He whispered, as he began to tug my shorts down my ankles, inch by inch, his pace __agonizingly slow._

"_Are you trying to kill me?" I muttered. He threw my shorts onto the floor and trailed his fingers along my inner thigh and up to my stomach, brushing his lips over the tiny black butterfly inked into my skin. I jerked my hips upward at his feather-light touch. "Jazz," I pleaded, "I need you."_

"_Patience Alice," he murmured his voice thick with desire. _Why was he torturing me if he wanted this just as badly? _He took my blue lacey thong in his teeth and slid it down my legs, following his path back up by slowly swirling circles into my skin with his tongue. He was driving me insane. I groaned loudly. _How much longer…? _He gently slid one finger into me and pumped in and out at a snail's pace._

"_Jazz," I breathed out, "Faster, please." He shivered slightly and added another finger, pushing in harder and deeper. My body was trembling at his touch. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, moaning his __name, arching my body so I was as close to him as a could be. Just as I was about to release, he pulled his fingers out, and I slumped onto the bed. I whimpered at the loss. "Jazz…"_

"_Soon Alice," he purred. I groaned, and not being able to take anymore, moved my fingers down to finish the job myself. He stopped my hand with his own, lacing his fingers through mine. "I never said I was done, love." My breath hitched as he spread my legs, and lowered his head to-"_

"Alice, watch out!" Rose yelled, as a plastic beach ball bounced off of my head bringing me back to the present, courtesy of Emmett.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled.

"Just wanted to wake you up, Ali!" Are you coming swimming or not?

"Whatever you say blue boy." He scrunched up his nose at the nickname and ran towards the water to the others.

I started to get up, but Jazz pulled me back down onto his lap. "Getting up may not be such a good idea Alice." Rose looked at us curiously.

"You go ahead Rose, we'll be there soon," I said. She shrugged, and went off to find Emmett. I turned to Jasper. "So, what, you expect me to sit here all day and burn in the sun?"

He sighed, and pulled me up to stand with him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Just stand in front of me until we get into the water."

"Is it really that bad?" I muttered.

He nuzzled my neck. "It's not my fault if my body reacts to you this way Alice." I blushed, pleased at his words, as he led us towards the others.

**Johanna POV**

"Hi Alice!" I called out, "C'mon and swim!"

She giggled. "Coming Johanna!" What was so funny? Jasper must have been tickling her or poking her or something.

"Hey Johanna wanna help me out with something?"

I turned around to Emmett. "Sure Emmett, what's up?"

"I wanna get Squirt but-"

"Who's squirt?"

"Bella, it's like, a little sister thing."

"Oh, cool! Can I get a nickname too?"

He tapped his chin. "How about little squirt?"

"YAY! Bella, guess what, I'm little squirt!"

She laughed. "Good! I needed a little sister!"

I beamed, and turned back to Emmett. "That means I'm your little sister too!"

"If I was a strawberry blonde, and you had brown highlights, we could actually pull it off," he said.

"So let's paint it!" I shouted, cheery from my newest friends and new brother and sister.

He laughed. "Maybe another time. Anyway, I need you to go and distract the squirt so I can splash her, okay?"

_Hmm……should I help out Emmett or go tell Bella? _"Hey Bella!" I called out, "If I helped you out with something big, what would you do?"

She grinned "You could hang out with us the whole day." _SQUIRTS STICK TOGETHER!_

"Bella, watch out for Emmett, he wanted me to distract you so he could splash you."

"No fair little squirt!" Emmett whined.

"Tough luck Emmie!" I swam over to Edward and Bella.

"Thanks little sis!" Bella smiled at me.

"Hey _Emmie!_" Edward called out. Emmett responded by splashing in our direction, getting us all soaked. Suddenly, I had an awesome idea. I started to pretend to cry.

"You see what you did Emmett?" Bella scolded. I turned to face Bella and Edward and winked at them/

"Sorry little squirt." Emmett said. I heard him come towards me in the water and splashed behind me as hard as I could. "Oh, you're in for it now," he growled.

I squealed, and swam towards Edward. He picked me up, slung me onto his back, and darted through the water towards the shore. _Wow, he was fast! _"Are you okay?" he asked once we had gotten to the shore.

I giggled, and kissed his cheek. "Perfect! Thanks for the getaway!"

He grinned all crooked. "Don't worry about it. I was actually thinking we get back at Emmett."

The wheels started turning in my head, and then it clicked! "I have the perfect idea!" I whispered it into his ear, and he grabbed me off of his back and spun me in a circle, setting me down lightly.

"You, my devious Johanna, are an evil genius."

"Ya, but if this is going to work, we need more people than just us two."

"Who did you have in mind?"

I thought for a minute. _Emmett had a HUGE crush on Rosalie, so he'd do anything she said, pretty much. Bella was Emmett's little sister, and knew lots of stuff about him, so they would both help a ton. Alice and Jasper were cool, but I didn't think they would be too helpful this time around. Besides, they were in their own little bubble anyway. _"I need Bella and Rosalie."

He smiled. "Sure thing, anything else?"

"Would you mind getting me that blue dye, and putting it into an empty bottle of sunscreen?"

"Okay, you let Bella and Rose know what's going on, and I'll go get everything." He winked at me, and ran back towards the hotel.

"Rosalie! Bella!" I yelled out. "Come here!" They swam away from Emmett and came out if the water to where I was standing. "Edward and I are gonna get back at Emmett, are you guys in?"

"Definitely!" Bella said.

"Sure Johanna," Rosalie said, "And you can call me Rose."

"Okay Rose! Here's my idea you guys." They leaned in, and I whispered it to them, just in case Emmett could hear from where he was. Once I had finished, they looked….what had mommy called it? In awe.

"Wow Johanna," Bella said. "I am proud to call you my sister."

I giggled. This was going to be GREAT!

**Emmett POV**

_This is soooooooo frustrating…I've been swimming alone for FOREVER. Where are they?_

Right on cue, Rose yelled out my name. "Emmett, get your butt over here, are you out of your mind?!" I had no idea what she was talking about, but I didn't really care. I mean, c'mon, this is Rose we're talking about!

"Em!" Bella yelled out. I sighed, and started to trudge through the clear blue water.

Rose glared at me. "You've been out in the sun for hours without any sunscreen, what is going through your mind?"

"That's why you guys are so mad?" I asked.

Bella placed her hands on her hips. "Must I remind you of the last time you went without sunscreen Emmett Swan? It took a month for all of your skin to peel away; you looked like a decaying lobster!" Edward sniggered from behind her.

"Bellaaa," I whined, "That was last year, I'll be fine."

Bella gave me a death stare, and I rolled my eyes. I turned to Rose, afraid of what she might do. She looked really pissed at first, but then her face got all soft. "Em, please? All Bella and I mean is that we don't want you to get hurt." God, her face was heartbreaking. I wanted so badly to hug her right then, but I wasn't too sure they would be pleased with that. "I'll put it on for you if you want."

_HELL YES! _Not sure Rosie would appreciate the language though. So I tried something else. "Sounds good to me Rose!"

I went to our towel and sat down. She walked up to me. "Lay down Emmett."

"Hold on, where's Bella?" I did _not _want my baby sister around. She pointed behind me, and I saw Bella in Edward's lap, playing with his fingers. I swear, an alien could've walked right past her and she wouldn't have noticed. I looked towards the water, and saw Johanna there, with Alice and Jasper. _Perfect!_ I laid down on the towel and closed my eyes.

"Em, your hands and feet are already burnt to a crisp," Rose sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry Rosie," I mumbled.

She laughed lightly, my favorite sound in the world. _Whoa, where did that come from…? _"It's okay; I'll fix it up for you." I heard the sunscreen squirt out of the bottle, and seconds later, she was rubbing it into my feet.

"That feels really good Rose," I mumbled. The cool towel was so nice against my hot skin. Once she had finished my feet, she took my right hand and repeated the process, rubbing the sunscreen in with the towel. _Wonder why she's using a towel…_ I opened my eyes to ask, but found myself lost in her amazing blue ones. "Rose," I murmured, running my hand through her hair.

"_Emmett_," she shrieked, jumping back. _Okay…so that was not the reaction I expected. _I looked at her hair and saw a few sexy blue streaks in the blonde that hadn't been there before. Wait……BLUE? I glanced at my hands and feet, and the blue stained towel on the ground. _Holy shit…_

**Bella POV**

"I still can't believe he's lying there oblivious," I said to Edward, his fingers laced though mine. "How long 'till the blue comes out anyway?"

"A few days," he muttered. "So what did you and Rose talk about with Alice this morning?"

I slapped him playfully. "Edward Cullen, what are you trying to do?"

"Jasper wouldn't say anything," he grumbled.

I laughed. "You really wanna know these things?" He shrugged. "Well, I can tell you that Jasper isn't as quiet as he seems." Edward shuddered, and made a kind of retching noise in his throat. "Hey, you asked!"

"I just wanted to know if I had to kill Jasper or not, I didn't need to know-"

"_Emmett_," we heard Rosalie shriek. I looked up to see Rose's normally blonde hair now partially blue.

"Uh-oh…" I muttered.

"Rosie!" Emmett whined.

"Don't Rosie me! Bella," she turned to me, "I need your mirror."

Emmett, being the idiot that he was, decided to open his mouth. "Well, you _were _the one who put the blue on my-"

"Shut it Emmett Swan!" Rose yelled. I grabbed the mirror from my bag and handed it to Rose; she looked in it, and sighed in relief. "You're lucky I like the way this looks, Em."

"Sorry Rose," he mumbled.

She smirked. "It's fine. I mean, I _was _pretty harsh, seeing as your hands and feet now match your hair. But I forgive you."

Johanna ran up to us just then, followed by Jasper and Alice. She squealed at the sight of Emmett. "I can't believe you guys really did it!"

He turned to her. "You knew about this?"

"Of course! I was the one who thought of it, to get back at you for splashing me."

Alice looked at her in astonishment. "How? I mean, I've been trying to pull one on Emmett for years!"

"Well," Johanna replied, "It wasn't that hard. Edward had the dye, so he got that, and I made him put it in an empty sunscreen bottle. Bella is Em's little sister, so I found out about the sunscreen burn from last year. And Rose was the best, cause Emmett and her have HUGE crushes on each other, so Em would let Rose put on the dye!" We all fell silent, no one really knowing what to say. "What? What did I say?"

"Um…" I started, "Why don't we go make a sand castle Johanna? We could have a contest."

"How about Alice and I versus you and Bella," Jasper added.

"I'll referee," Edward called out, everyone desperate to get out of the awkward situation.

"Okay!" Johanna said. "Race you there!" She shot off like a bullet towards the sand by the water, and we followed after her, giving Emmett and Rose the time they needed to talk things out.

**I decided to combine the two chapters into one full one!**

**So, To answer the question about Johanna being alone with strangers, Tanya is sitting only a few towels away from them, and she can watch Johanna whenever she chooses to. Besides, they aren't creepy, it's broad daylight, and they're teenagers! (Except for Emmett who is 22, and Rose and Jasper, who are each 20) In case you forgot, Edward, Alice and Bella are 18.**


	19. More Games

More Games

**A/N: No note this time! ****Enjoy!**

**Emmett POV**

"So…" I started

"It's okay Emmett, I get it."

_Huh? _"Get what?"

"You don't have to make up an excuse or anything, just ignore my…looks, okay?"

"That's not why I like you Rose."

She snorted. "Yea right," she muttered under her breath.

"Rose, how can you think that? Yea, you're drop dead gorgeous, but the first thing I saw yesterday was a girl with an awesome sense of humor and a girl who wasn't afraid to be daring. There's more to you than the looks Rose." I tucked a flyaway piece of hair behind her ear, and she cringed slightly, but smiled at me. I noticed that the smile didn't get to her eyes. "Don't you believe what I'm saying? It's true."

"The last person who told me things like that wasn't…so nice." She glanced down at her bare feet.

_What was she talking about? _"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"Look Rosie," I took a deep breath. Jasper had helped me put my feelings into words last night. _I just hope I can remember them... _"I don't know how you don't see what an incredible person you are. I mean, you're majoring in mechanical engineering, at _Georgetown _for gods' sakes, which shows that there is an amazing brain behind that beauty. You have a great sense of humor, especially with me. I mean the fact that you understand my jokes and laugh at them, instead of rolling your eyes like everyone else is great. Last night was just amazing Rose, you're amazing. The fact that you're gorgeous is just a plus to that awesome girl on the inside."

"Wow," she mouthed. "I don't know Em…" she started to say.

"Rosie, I'm not asking for anything more than a friendship. I'm just letting you know all of this, letting you see yourself properly."

She shrugged. "I guess."

"You really are all of that, and so much more," I said softly as I could.

She smiled at me, and this time it touched her eyes. "Sorry 'bout all of this Em, it's just…kind of hard for me to believe is all."

"If you ever need, I'm here Rose."

"Em, Rose, We won!" Johanna came speeding towards us, and plopped down onto the towel, in the empty space between us. Bella was the first one to catch up to her. She stopped once she had caught up, put her hands on her knees, and gasped for air.

"Who…knew….Johanna…fast…runner…" she choked out.

Edward jogged up to Bella, snuck up behind her, and yelled "Boo!"

She screamed, and fell onto the towel. "Edward!" She got up slowly, and he took off down the beach, leaving a cloud of sand behind him. "Get back here Cullen!" she ran after him full speed, just as Jasper and Alice walked up to us.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"Bella's mad at Edward," Rose stated simply. Johanna began to giggle at what had just happened, and after a while, we all joined in with her. Her laughter was contagious!

"So what now?" Jasper asked, after a few minutes.

"Can we play a game?" Johanna asked, her giggles dying down. We all smiled, thinking of the other games that had been played before.

"What game little squirt?" I asked.

"Duck Duck Goose?"

"Sure, let's sit-"

"_Johanna!_" We heard a deep voice call out. Edward ran up to us and dove in between me and Johanna. "Quick, hide me!" Johanna giggled again, and took a towel out of our bag, and covered Edwards's body, leaving his copper colored hair sticking out of the top.

Bella came over to us a few seconds later, and spotted the lump that was Edward covered by the towel. "Hmm…where could he be? Johanna, do you know?" Johanna shook her head no vigorously. "Fine, don't say anything. Let me just sit down on this nice comfy _bench._"

Right as she was about to sit down on top of Edward, two arms came out from under the towel, grabbed her, and pulled her down onto the ground. "Ed-ward!" she whined. He kissed her nose, her eyelids, and finally, her lips, lingering there _way _longer than necessary.

"Ugh, enough already!" I cried out. _Jeez…PDA much? I don't need to see my sister like that…_

"So Johanna," Jasper said, "Duck Duck Goose?"

"Yup!" she stood up. "Make a circle people!" Once we were ready, she walked around us, starting with Edward. "Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, GOOSE!" She tagged Alice on the head and ran around the circle. _Wow that kid can really run! _She was in Alice's spot before Alice had even gotten half-way around the circle.

She pouted, having been beaten, but brightened up quickly. "My turn now!" she squealed.

_And she called ME a kid…_

**Yes this one was short, but the next chapter has been taking me sometime, so I wanted to put this up in the meantime. The next chapter is going to have that Bella and Edward time that some of you have been asking for, and a few other things. Here's a preview into the future:**

**

* * *

**

Rosalie POV

_There's more to you than the looks Rose. _I knew I liked Emmett, but those were the same words Royce had said right before he…

**

* * *

**

I'll make you a deal: If you guys review, I'll update!


	20. What we do on rainy days

What we do on rainy days

**A/N: Thank you guys so much, I can't believe my reviews have gotten over 100! I am so touched! Thanks to **143twilighter, sheenabe123, Music ADD, way2clumsy **(whose name I love!)**, eternal-kiss90, illgetJB2takeoffhispurityring, AlwaysAround888, and nerdandedwardforever** for the reviews last chapter!**

**Bella POV**

_My turn then, I suppose. _"Duck," I called out. _Alice. _"Duck," _Johanna_. "Duck," _Emmett, _"Goose!"Edward jumped up the minute my hand touched his head, and ran once around the circle, but didn't stop. He ran off of the towel and down the beach. _Uggh, no wonder no one's picked him yet._

"You want me to go get him Bella?" Jasper offered.

"I'm good Jasper, thanks. You guys keep playing; I'll get him back…somehow." I ran down the beach after Edward, slowly gaining on him. I was about a foot away from him when he stopped short and turned around, causing me to slam into his chest. "Not that I'm complaining about the position Edward, but-"

"Shhhh, hold on," he said.

I sighed. "You know, between you and Johanna, I'm gonna lose 10 pounds easy with all this running."

"Look at the water," he muttered.

"Yea, it's pretty, I've seen it already."

"Just wait for a minute." All of a sudden, a gray fin peeked out of the water, and was soon accompanied by several others.

"Wow…" One of the dolphins jumped out of the water, and I smiled, glad to have seen this. "So this is why you ran out, huh?"

"Well, no, I was just lucky enough to catch this. I'm glad you saw this though. I was hoping to spend some time alone with you."

"I think that can be arranged."

He grinned crookedly and his green eyes sparkled, making me melt. He caught me as I stumbled. "Careful Bella."

I blushed at my inability to stand up straight. "Did you have anything in mind, or did you just want to hang out on the beach?"

"I would love to spend time on the beach just the two of us, but let's save that for later tonight. I don't want to do that here anyway."

I looked at him confused. "Is there another beach I don't know about?"

He took my hand and pulled me towards the hotel. "I want to show you something."

"Something like what?"

"Just…a place I like to go sometimes, to think. Close your eyes, okay?"

"Are you insane? Do you want me to fall on my butt?"

"Would I really let you fall Bella?" His emerald eyes smoldered from underneath his lashes, pleading with me to accept his request.

"How do you expect me to say no when you dazzle me like that?"

"I don't." I sighed, and shut my eyes. He picked me up and pulled me close to his chest, my breath hitching. He smelled amazing from the ocean… "Breathe Bella."

After my eyes had been closed for about five minutes, he kissed my forehead. "Ready Bells?" I nodded. "Open."

I opened my eyes and gasped. We were on the roof of the hotel surrounded by hundreds of different plants, the blues, reds, and yellows of the exotic flowers clashing gorgeously. There were candles placed around the little glass room, a greenhouse, I think it was called, giving it a soft glow. The sky had gotten dark in the past few minutes, making the candles' presence even more noticeable. "Wow…"

"Look to your right," he murmured. My jaw dropped. The view was spectacular, the white sand untouched, the water gently lapping against the shore. I looked at my own personal Adonis, and a beam of light broke through the clouds, landing on my face. I squinted in the sun, and felt Edwards's hand stoking my face. "Beautiful," he whispered.

I stepped out of the sun and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It is beautiful Edward, thank you."

"I meant you silly, not the view. Although the beach does have a certain charm." He looked away from the beach and back to me. "Nothing compared to you though."

"Private beach?" I guessed, trying to distract myself so I wouldn't forget to breathe. Who knew that Edward would be such a hopeless romantic?

He nodded. "Alice and I came down here freshman year with our parents. We stayed at one of the houses on the beach." He motioned towards one of two houses on the sand. "We were going to stay there, but we didn't think you would like us renting out a whole house. So we're here instead."

I played with a piece of his hair, looking at his face instead of the beach. "It seems so peaceful."

"You like it?" I nodded. "Then I'll see if we can stay there for the rest of our trip."

"But Edward-"

"Don't worry about money Bella. Besides, it would be easier for all of us to stay there, we'd have the whole place to ourselves."

"True." Arguing with him would ruin the moment, and it was pointless anyway. "Can we really stay there?"

"You would be okay with it?"

"I suppose arguing would do me no good." He smiled and shook his head. "Then yes, I would be okay with it. I'd like it a lot."

"Your wish, my command." He pressed his lips softly to mine, and although the kiss was gentle, it was one of the most passion-filled we had ever shared, the love clear. _Wait…was I in love with Edward Cullen? It was too soon, wasn't it? _He wrapped his arms even more tightly around my waist, and I reveled in the warmth of his body against mine. _Not too soon… _"Bella," he whispered against my lips.

_There's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you_

"You've got to be kidding me," Edward muttered, as he pulled away to grab his phone.

"Don't answer it."

He pressed the end button on his phone and sighed. "I know how you feel love, but I really think we _should _go. The others will be wondering where we are."

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"You're making it so hard for me to refuse Bella…"

"So don't"

"How about I take you down to the beach tonight, just us. We can finish there."

I pouted. "Fine…"

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "You are adorable."

I sighed, and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Let's go." He placed his arm on my shoulders and we headed towards the stairway.

**Alice POV**

"Bye Johanna!" Emmett called out over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow!"

"Call our room if you need anything!" I added. She waved at us, and skipped away to her mother.

"Shall we darlin'?" Jasper said in a southern drawl. I took the arm he had held out and giggled all the way up to the hotel room.

"Should we knock?" Rose asked. I nodded, thinking back to my morning with Jasper.

Emmett stiffened next to me and clenched his fists. I rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a prude Emmett, just because she's younger than you does not mean she is a child. I knocked three times and heard "Come in," after a few seconds. I stuck my card key into the slot and opened the door to find Edward sitting on the couch.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Bathroom," Edward replied. "Why are you guys here early, we figured we'd meet you back at the hotel?" All of a sudden, we saw a flash outside the window, followed by a very loud rumble.

"There's your answer," Rose said.

Bella came out of the bathroom, sighed, and slumped down onto the couch next to Edward. "So what do we do now?"

"I have a deck of cards if you-"

"NO WAY!" Emmett cried out, interrupting Rose.

"Emmett…" Bella warned.

"C'mon Bella please?" He begged.

"Do not even think about it Emmett Swan, there is no way you are going to make me-"

"Hold up," Rose started. "_What _on earth are you guys arguing about? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who's confused."

"Strip Poker," Emmett and Bella said at the same time.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Rose said. Bella's mouth dropped open in shock, but Rose continued on like nothing was wrong. "How about you Alice?"

"I'm fine with it. I've seen everyone here naked anyway," I replied, causing a few blushes to go around the room.

"Emmett?" Rose mouthed.

I nodded. "Tell you later."

"Jasper?" Rose asked.

He shrugged. "I'm fine with it," he repeated.

Edward nodded. "Same"

We all turned to Bella, who was looking at us doubtfully. All of a sudden, Edward's face lit up and he whispered something in her ear, causing her to turn a deep shade of crimson. She nodded timidly.

"Okay you guys, you have until 2:09 to get ready," I started. "It's 2:05 now, so that gives you-"

Before I could even finish, Edward, Bella, Rose, and Emmett had all bolted off in different directions to put things on over their swimsuits. I sighed, and pulled Jasper with me to the bedroom, hoping that I'd be able to scrounge together enough clothing in four minutes.

**I really like this chapter, hope you did too. Six reviews please!**

**Thanks so much!**


	21. Bella this, Bella that

Bella this, Bella that

**A/N: SO SORRY it's taken so long for me to update! **

**I'm still working on the poker chapters, which is a horribly lame excuse, but it's true. This chapter is pretty short, but I wanted you guys to have something to read in the meantime. Hope you like it!**

**Lauren POV**

"Mmmm Jake…we really should get up now, I have to go home." He pulled me even closer to him, his rock hard abs pressing up against my bare skin. And that wasn't the only thing that was hard…

"Few more minutes"

_Eh, I guess. It's not like I want to leave anyway. _"Two Minutes, that's it. My brother will freak if I'm not in our room."

By then, he was already falling back asleep. "Love you," he whispered.

_AW! He is such the perfect guy! _"Me too Jakey."

He kissed my shoulder. "You were so great last night Bells…"

I squirmed out of his grasp, and grabbed my Hollister cami from off of the floor. "Are you freaking kidding me Jake? You haven't changed at all!"

"Sorry Laur-"

"Shut your mouth! Ugh, it wasn't enough for you that your sister caught us together? I mean, you were all like, 'Oh my gosh Becky, please don't tell Bella.' Bella this, Bella that. Bella _left you!_" He cringed. _Ugh, what a total ass. _"I mean, I love you Jake, I was half a virgin when I met you! All you ever do is say her name in your sleep. Get over her, 'cause she is so over you! She's probably hooking up with her ass of a best friend Cullen!" _Ick, I hope not. Cullen is unbelievably gorgeous, and he turned me down. He must be gay; I mean, look at me, who would say no to ME? Besides, she already had Jake, there's no way she's getting Edward too, not if I can help it…_

"Lauren…" He stared at my body, and I sighed. Men were soooooooo obvious. He was so hot right now though, if I wasn't totally pissed at Bella I'd get into bed with him _now_. But I had work to do first.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Oranjestad…some Marriot hotel."

"Orange _what?_"

"Aruba," he muttered. Oh my gosh, that was perfect! Mike was there now, and he totally had a thing for me. I mean, who doesn't? _I guess I'm going to Aruba then…_

As much of an ass as Jake was though, he was still so hot. And if that skank of a girlfriend Bella hadn't brainwashed him, he'd be all mine. I bent down in front of him still totally naked, and dangled my surgically enhanced C cups in front of him. "Look baby, I'm not mad, I know what she did to you. But I'll fix it all. And when I get back, I'll make it up to you." _Mmmm…make up sex was the best._

He sucked me hard, and I threw my head back…oh my god his tongue was freaking amazing. I pushed his head away though, I was supposed to be still kind of mad at him, I think. Besides, having sex with him now would _so _not work for my plans. "I'll call you babe."

I stomped out of the room, my perfect body bouncing around with my every step, and grabbed Jake's phone from off of the wall, and dialed Mike's number. "Hello?" he yawned into the phone. _Ugh, annoying. He is cute though…_

"Hey Mike, its Lauren." I put on my best voice, my tone was insanely sexy, he was probably drooling into the phone.

"H-h-hey."

I giggled, this was SO easy. "So listen, I'm gonna be in Aruba soon, and I heard you were staying there on business."

"Uhh…yea…"

"So you met anyone intresting?"

"Yea! You'll never guess who I ran into!"

"Who?"

"Guess!" _Ugh, he sounded like a freaking cheerleader._

"Umm….I don't know, enbrighten me."

"Bella!" _WHAT THE FUCK! She was totally taking over my life! She was going to pay._

"That's nice. Well, I was wondering if you wanted company. I mean, my friend bailed out on me and I'm gonna be all alone…And I've missed you Mike, it's been such a long time…"

"Ya sure, you want me to pick you up or-"

"I'll call you, kay Mike?"

"Okay, see you soon Lauren!"

"Bye Mikey, I'll miss you." I put the phone back on the holder thingy. Eww…I seriously cannot believe I'm gonna have to stay with him the whole time. It's super smart though, I mean, I don't wanna pay for _everything. _Besides, Mike can keep me busy, while I'm bored. I walked back into Jakes room, and grabbed the rest of my clothes.

"Sleep tight Jake," I whispered. "Once I finish, I promise, Bella won't be a problem anymore."

**So who thinks Lauren is a shallow and narcissistic bitch? **_**People surrounding computer raise hands and curse at her evilness **_**I hated writing in her POV, but I needed to so I could write the chapter.**

**7 is a lucky number! So I'd like that many reviews! Please and thank you!**


	22. Strip Poker

Strip Poker

**I am SO SORRY I haven't been updating lately! I just moved into a brand new place and things have been pretty hectic. I promise to update more when things get more settled.**

**But I feel really bad, so I wanted to give you a little sneak peek. Here's the beginning of the chapter to come!**

**Bella POV**

"Alice where's my blue shirt?" I yelled out, desperate to find clothing.

"Too late Bells, get your ass back here pronto!" _Oh crap…2:09…I really should've put more on…_ "BELLA!" Alice screamed. I grabbed Edward's hoodie from off of the floor and ran back to the rest of them.

"God Bella you take _forever,_" Emmett whined

"Be lucky she didn't trip while running" Edward muttered.

"Yea, real hilarious Edward." I turned to Emmett. "And you keep your mouth shut blue boy."

"You shut it, leave me alone, jeez!" He looked towards the ground. "Queen Klutz…"

"Excuse me?" I walked towards him. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Just sit down Bella, this is going nowhere. And Emmett, stop talking. Seriously," Rose scolded. Emmett looked at her apologetically. "Besides, I've always wanted to play this game."

"Haven't you ever played before Rose?" Alice asked. Rose shook her head. "Oooooh, that's great, you can be on my team!" _Teams? This was new…_

"It's okay Alice, I'm sure you'd rather be with my brother anyway."

"You can be on my team," I offered.

Emmett scoffed. "Please squirt, since when can you play poker?"

"Emmett," I growled, "Didn't Rose say-"

"I mean, I would think you'd learned your lesson last Christmas when you stripped down to your-"

"Emmett!" I cut him off, my face bright red at that point. There was _no _way he was telling that story.

"Look, it's fine, really," Rose smiled at me. "We can be bad together."

Jasper snorted, and I looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?" I mouthed.

"You'll see," he mouthed back.

Rose scooted next to me and nudged my shoulder. "You ready partner?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Rose, but I'm honestly not that good at this…"

She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry about it Bella, I'm sure I'm good enough for the both of us."

"But you said you-"

"Well, I lied. I'm actually _very _good with poker."

"But why-"

"Look Bella, I'll tell you straight. I'm guessing you want to see Edward take his clothes off as much as I do Emmett right? Well, just play along for a little while, we'll do badly in the beginning, and then we'll turn around and kick their asses."

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I whispered back.

"Jazz can play just as well as I can, and he's bound to tell Alice that we're both pro's at this."

I looked over to the two of them, who were whispering as well. "Nice! Should we-"

"WELL," Emmett yelled, causing most of us to jump, "If all of you are finished with your secret coding and spyness, _SOME _of us would like to start playing here."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Rose, I don't know what you see in him."

She giggled, sounding very much like Alice, and whispered "Later," Into my ear. _Ugh, now I have to figure out what Rose AND Jasper aren't telling me… _

I looked at Alice, to see what she was making out of all of this, and she winked at me. _Huh? _She motioned to Edward and Emmett, and winked again. _OH! She knew about Rose and Jazz!_

"Slow," she mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then, let's start shall we?" Edward grumbled, obviously upset that Emmett was his partner. _Well, tough luck. 'Cause by the end of this game, Rose and I are gonna be the only ones with clothing left._

**So, tell me what you think! Lots of reviews pretty please! **

**I'll put up the rest of this chapter as soon ****as I find the time**


	23. Emmett strips for the camera

Emmett strips for the camera

**A/N: There **_**is **_**a time gap between here and the last chapter.**

**And in case you **don't know how to play poker, **a royal flush is the highest hand you can get in poker. Straight flush is second highest.**

**Bella POV**

After an hour of playing horribly, Alice, Jazz, Rose and I had barely anything left on our bodies, while Emmett and Edward had only lost their socks. I glanced at the cards we had, in hopes of something good…we were getting low on clothes.

"Hey Rose, Isn't that a pretty rare hand?" I muttered under my breath.

Rose nodded after winking at Jasper. "Yea, it's about time we start playing for real, especially with a hand like this," she whispered. "Just play dumb for a little, we have to ease into this."

"Well," Emmett said cheerfully, "I'm betting 3 shirts"

Edward smirked. "Four shirts for me."

"Um…what do you think Rose?" I asked.

"My shirt and my shorts?" she said, sounding unsure.

"Okay, I guess," I replied. "I bet my bikini." I saw Edward's mouth drop out of the corner of my eye, knowing that, if I lost, I would be completely naked, wearing only _his_ hoodie to cover myself.

"Fold," Alice and Jasper muttered at the same time.

"Well Emmett?" I asked. "Watcha got?"

"Straight Flush!" He grinned massively, slamming his cards down onto the coffee table. "Start stripping ladies."

I pouted. "Rose-a-lieeee!"

"I know Bella," she mumbled, Emmett and Edward's smiles growing wider by the second.

"Here!" I threw our cards down on the table. "All we have are these stupid, useless cards."

Emmett froze. "That-that-that's a-"

"Royal Flush," Edward finished for him.

"Really?" Rose asked, looking all excited. "Ooooooh cool! Nice job partner!"

She high-fived me, and I laughed. "You're kind of over the top Rose," I whispered, "You sound like Alice."

She rolled her eyes. "Well boys?"

Edward started grumbling about _beginners luck _and pulled his first shirt swiftly over his head. Emmett, on the other hand, didn't start removing anything. "Give me a minute guys." He ran into the bedroom as Edward was pulling off his second shirt.

"What's he doing…?" Jazz muttered. At that point, I didn't really care. I mean, when Edward Cullen is stripping, and staring at you with completely lust-filled eyes, not much matters anymore. Edward undid each button of his third shirt slowly, his emerald eyes oozing seduction, and I held my breath. _My God this boy is amazing…_

"Edward just take the damn shirt off!" Rosalie yelled. "God, you two have to be the most sexually frustrated couple in history…" I blushed crimson, just as Emmett walked back into the room, his favorite CD in his hands.

_Oh no…this can't be good…_He popped it into the DVD player, and went back to where he had been sitting before, only this time, he was standing up. "Ali, you know what track to play, right?"

She clapped her hands together, doing a really good imitation of London Tipton, and pressed play, just as Emmett pulled off his first shirt, throwing it to Rosalie.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

"Yea Em!" Alice shouted, while I wolf-whistled. _This was HILARIOUS! _Rosalie was _blushing,_ which was pretty rare for her. Emmett started pulling his shirt up.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

He took his shirt off completely and started to twirl it around over his head, stepping up onto the couch, dancing stripper style.

I bent over and clutched my stomach. "Emmett, stop! I…can't…take…it…my…stomach…" To the left of me, Alice was on the floor in hysterics, while Jasper was bent over like I was. He threw his shirt where Edward had just been sitting…wait a minute….where was Edward?

Emmett grabbed two fistfuls of his last shirt, a white muscle shirt, and ripped it off, just as we saw a bright flash.

"I think this will be a great picture for your Christmas cards, huh blue boy," Edward asked, my old camera in his hands.

Emmett shrugged. "Doesn't matter Eddie. It's not like anyone's gonna see it anyway." Edward's face twisted at the name.

"Uh-oh…" I muttered. Emmett was first to jump, flying off of the couch and tackling Edward, pinning him to the ground.

"_EMMETT!" _I shrieked, as my camera flew through the air, landing on the coffee table with a crash.

"C'mon Em, Go for his shirt, he still has one left!" Alice yelled out. I glared at her.

"Lighten up Bella, you have to admit, this just adds the how funny the whole thing is."

"20 Bucks Emmett wins," Jasper called over the noise they were making.

"You're on," Alice yelled. The rolled over into the dining room, knocking over a very expensive looking vase on their path of destruction.

Rose's face lit up. "I have an idea how to help Alice, c'mon." She grabbed my hand and pulled me after Alice and Jasper, who had ran into the dining room.

Once we were right in front of them, Rose pulled off her shirt, leaving her in a blue lacey bra that she must've changed into. **(on my profile)**

"Oh Emmett," she somehow managed to murmur, over all the commotion, "Wouldn't you rather wrestle with me instead of Edward?" Emmett froze at the sight of her, and Edward, taking his opportunity, slammed him onto the floor.

Alice ran up to them and laid down on the floor next to Emmett, hitting the floor three times with her hand. "One, two, three, you're pinned! Victory for the Cullen kids! Pay up Jazzy!"

Jasper handed Alice twenty dollars from his pocket, while Edward got up from the floor, and walked up to Rose, getting down on his knees. "Your bra is a powerful tool. I am not worthy of it's awsomeness," He muttered, bowing in front of her.

She laughed, and pushed him playfully. "Just don't get used to me helping you. Besides, I did it for Alice anyway." She grabbed her shirt from the floor and walked back into the living room, Alice skipping after her, and Jasper sulking behind them.

"Gee Edward, thanks, you're really smothering me with all the attention" I said, trying to hide my jealously with sarcasm. It wasn't that Rosalie or Edward were interested in each other, they were only friends. But jealously never really listens to reason…

He got up off of his knees and moved so his nose was an inch away from mine. "I'm so sorry love," he said, knowing just how to cheer me up.

"I _might_ forgive you," I said, grinning at the nickname. "I'll have to think about it."

"Do I still get a victory kiss?"

"Nope!" I said, popping the p.

"Pretty please?" He murmured, looking up at me from underneath his thick lashes, his eyes blazing with desire. My heart stopped, and started up again triple time.

"Cheater," I whispered.

He laughed musically. "You say that every time Bells."

"I have a feeling you like doing this to me Mr. Cullen."

"And what if I do?" he whispered, his lips mere millimeters from mine.

"God, just kiss her already!"Emmett yelled from behind us, causing me to blush six different shades of red. Edward rolled his eyes, pecked me quickly on the lips, and walked briskly into the other room.

"But…But…" I managed to stammer out.

Emmett clapped one hand on my back, almost knocking me over. "All that for nothing, huh? Tough luck squirt. Now c'mon, we have to go finish our game." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the others. "You really were right Rosie."

"I usually am, but about what in particular this time?"

"They really _are _the most sexually frustrated couple in history."

**YAY! I finally finished! I was having such horrible writers block with this chapter, and it sucked having to come up with ideas while painting my room. I ended up coming up with this while getting a cavity filled…well…enough of my rambling!**

**Reviews, Please!**

**(And did anyone catch the twilight quote in the end of the chapter?)**


	24. Frustration

Frustration

**A/N: Again, I can't apologize enough for not updating. Things have been so hectic with the new move, we **_**still **_**don't have our computer in. Thank god for libraries! ****This picks up right where the last chapter left off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking dawn, or any quotes from said book.**

**Bella POV**

Emmett could be so annoying sometimes…but he still had his uses. "I've actually been waiting for some kind of break, I'm sort of hungry."

"Why don't we get something to eat downstairs Bells," Edward suggested. "You haven't had anything to eat all day." I rolled my eyes at his parental behavior.

"You guys can go ahead, we ate while you were gone anyway." Alice chirped up.

"Aw c'mon that's not fair!" Emmett whined. "They can't just leave right in the middle of the-" I didn't get to hear the rest of Emmett sentence, as I was dragged out the door by a very eager Edward.

"Eager to leave, much?" I muttered.

He laughed. "Believe me Bella, the way that game was going, be glad you got out now." He _was _right. The only person I really wanted to see naked was standing right in front of me.

"Well, I was thinking-" he started.

"_Thinking _Again Cullen? You know, one day your really gonna damage that pretty little brain of yours if you keep-"

"Let me finish, for once." He said, putting one finger to my lips.

"I was thinking we could go eat up on the roof, in that greenhouse I showed you earlier. Can we do that?" I grinned, and nodded. "Why don't you go and set things up while I go and get us some food?"

I put my finger to my chin. "Hmm…I don't know Cullen, your food choices tend to be pretty unorthodox." His eyes lit up. "I don't like that look…"

He bent down to hide his eyes, lightly brushing his lips along my jawline. "Oh Bella, don't you trust me at all? I mean, I can't be that bad at picking things," He murmured against my skin. God, everything about him, his lips, his voice, his scent, was absolutely intoxicating. How could he go from fun and playful to overly seductive? It was driving me off the edge… "I mean, I did pick you, didn't I? Surely, I can deal with picking out some food."

I nodded slowly, my breathing getting shallower by the minute, my thoughts running away from me. All I could think about was this glorious man standing in front of me. _Breathe in, Breathe out, Breathe in, Breathe out…God, just kiss me already! _

I shut my eyes, feeling the warmth of his arms as they wrapped around me, holding me against him…it felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. "Is that a yes?" He whispered, blowing ever-so-lightly into my ear.

_Oh God…_I felt my knees give out from under me. He secured his hold on me, supporting all my wieght, pulling me closer… "Yes…Edward Yes…" I said, the words sounding coming out as an unintended moan.

He crashed his lips to mine, pushing me roughly against the room door, a low growl-like sound coming from his throat. "Holy shit…Bella…the way…you…said…that…"

He ducked down to suck on the hollow spot beneath my ear, knowing it drove me crazy, his left hand keeping me up while his right explored my body. I gasped for breath as his hands wandered further, moaning his name loudly. His shirt slid up as he moved to kiss me fully, and I took the opportunity to worm my fingers under the fabric, my hands roaming over his back. His chest wasn't an option; it was pressed up against mine.

My mind was screaming at me to stop before things went to far, but my body, didn't-_couldn't _listen. At that point, I didn't care if we were in the middle of a hallway, I wanted him. Now.

"Bella," he gasped out, breathing heavily. "We shouldn't…I didn't…I'm sorry we-"

"What are you talking about," I choked out, still gasping for air.

He took a few steps back. "I didn't…mean to…I don't want to-"

"You don't _want _to?!" I half-yelled. He cringed slightly. "Edward Cullen, you have put me through hell and back, a girl can only take so much before she explodes of built-up frustration," I hissed, stepping towards him.

He gritted his teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Believe me Bella, if it was up to me I would take you here and now, you have no idea how hard this is for me." I ignored the pun, trying to push back the desire that had built up at his words. "I just don't want you to regret this, and I don't you to feel rushed, like…this is something you have to do."

"Edward I want this just as much as-"

"I know, I just think we should wait, especially after what happened after last night with Mi-" He stopped, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Edward…" I whimpered.

He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Bella please don't make this hard for me…"

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I've already made you hard, love."

He opened his eyes and grabbed me, fiercly pressing his lips to mine. "Cheater," he whispered. I pushed him into the wall, shoving my tongue into his mouth, when I heard chanting from our room.

"What the hell…" he muttered, pulling back.

Although the door was thick, we still heard what sounded like Alice and Rose screaming, _"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"_

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," I suggested.

He sighed. "There's only one place we can go Bells. And it's occupied, apparently."

"_TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"_

"Look, this works out anyway," he said. "I'll go get the food, okay?"

"Fine," I grumbled. He chuckled, kissed my forehead, and went to wait for an elevator. I turned to knock on our door. "Rose, open up!" I yelled. "I need your room key!" The door opened revealing _way _more of Emmett than I ever wanted to see. "God Emmett, clothes!" I shrieked, jumping back and covering my eyes with my hand. "I need Rose's room key," I said firmly, not wanted to stick my hand out in fear of grabbing something that…well…wasn't Rose's key.

"Tough luck squirt, she's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?!" I screamed. "Edward and I have been in the hall this whole time!"

"Yea, we know."

I blushed crimson._ They had heard us?_ Ugh, I don't even care right now, this is ridiculous… "Just move Emmett." I opened my eyes and walked into the room, determined to keep my eyes away from my digustingly hairy brother.

"In the living room Bella," Jasper called out.

I held my breath as I walked into the room, and let it out, seeing that everyone else still had their clothes on. "You guys actually let him strip?" I muttered.

"Nope!" Alice said cheerfully. "We made him _lose. _He just chose not to chicken out, and actually go through with it."

"Rose, key, _please._"

She pulled it out of her pocket."Use the shower if you want," she said simply, making me blush an even deeper shade of red. I grabbed it and ran to her room, ignoring the confused look on Jasper and Emmett's faces, and the smug one on Alice's.

Naked Emmett may have scarred me for life, but even _that _wasn't enough of a distraction. The heat from my time with Edward in the hall still burned, and I needed to take care of it, fast. If I didn't soon, I had a feeling I _would _explode.

**So…anyone guess what Bella's about to do? If you guys get it, I'll include it in the next chapter.**

**Review, Please! (8 is a lucky number in China)**


	25. Old Friends

Old Friends

**A/N: GREAT NEWS!!**

**My move is over, the computers in, I'm back from vacation, and I'm completely healthy.**

**Do you know what that means?**

Updates _EVERYDAY_!** Here's the first one before I leave for the midnight party. Enjoy Breaking Dawn everyone!**

**Bella POV**

Once I had finished up in Rose's room, I headed towards the elevators, enjoying my few moments of tranquillity. Because I was pretty sure that once me and Edward were up on that roof I'd need Rose's key again, or something else to relieve my frustration. Since apparently, I couldn't use Edward for that. _Stupid man whore virgin…_

Ugh…hopefully by the time I'd get downstairs, he'd still be looking at food. True, I trusted him, but with food, it was a completely different story. The last dinner he made (sweet and sour chicken with hot sauce and ice cream) had me in the bathroom for a week. Besides, it's not like there was anything to set up in the greenhouse anyway.

The elevator interrupted my thoughts with a ding, revealing two blondes in a very heavy liplock. "Uhh…I'm…I mean…" I stammered, blushing bright red for busting in on them. "I'll just…I'll leave."

I turned towards the other end of the hall ready to take the stairs, when a voice called out from behind me. "Hold up!" I felt someone grab my arm and found myself face to face with…

"Lauren?" I asked in disbelief

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" she squealed, pulling me into a tight hug. "It's been so super long, like, so many years!"

I hugged her back reluctantly, mentally scoffing. _Was this girl for real? _Was this was the same girl who treated me like trash in high school, who only left me alone in the end because Edward had protected me, and had called her out?

She pulled back, flipping her long blonde hair and fluttering her fake eyelashes,chewing her gum like an obnoxious cow. _Yup, that's lauren alright._

"This is so totally weird!" she said in an annoying high pitched whine. "This is like Forks High all over again! You will _never _guess who else I ran into here." I froze, watching her look around the hall. She finally rested her eyes on the other blonde from the elevator. _It couldn't be… _

"Silly Mikey, stop hiding, you know Bella still loves you!" She went over to the corner and pulled him towards me. My mind was screaming at me to run, but my feet were rooted to the ground.

Mike's face was a mix of blacks, purples, and blues, with little patches of skin inbetween. His face was uneven from all of the bruises, some swollen more than others. On his nose was a piece of white gauze, stained a dark red. I took a step back, my feet finally listening to me, and broke into a run.

Lauren grabbed my wrists before I could go any further. "Now Bella," she cooed. "I really thought we'd have some time to talk before you started to try and get away."

"What…the…hell…is…going…on!" I screamed out, as I thrashed in her grip.

"Help me out Mike," she muttered. Mike wrapped his arms around my torso as Lauren held my arms behind my back. "First Jake, then Edward?" she asked in a quiet, menacing vioce. "Did you really think you could get away with that?"

My wrists began to throb as she tightened her grip. "What are you talking about?" I screeched.

"You'll get it soon," she murmured. "When we're done with you…well…you'll see Bella.In the meantime, let's get you out of this hall before anyone finds you."

"Let's go," Mike muttered. They pushed me into the elevator as I struggled against them. Just as our doors were closing, the ones across from us opened, revealing the man that I thought would save me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the the top of my lungs. He dropped his bags and ran out of his elevator to ours. But it was too late. The last I saw of him was his fingers clawing at the gap between the doors. And then they were gone.

Lauren laughed, and released me. I thrashed around in Mike's arms. "Should I drop her?" he asked. Lauren must have nodded, as Mike threw me to the floor. I landed on my arm, a sickening crack echoing throughout the small elevator.

"You didn't have enough with Jake, did you?" Lauren shrieked "You had to go and sleep with Edward too?"

I screamed in response, the pain in my arm getting worse and worse.

"_Answer Me Dammit!" _She screeched, kicking my side. I screamed again, pain now flaring up in my chest.

"Lauren, stop." Mike muttered.

"Give me one good reason-" she started.

"I won't be able to do anything with her if you keep hurting her like that. Do that after I'm through with her."

"Isn't it easier if she's not struggling?" I heard through the haze. The images were starting to fade.

"I don't play with dead bodies," he responded. "Just wait until I'm done, then you can do what you want with her." Tears streamed down my face, mixing with the blood that had already pooled on the floor. _Why me…_

Mike bent down to kiss my hair. "Don't worry Bella," he murmured. "I'll wait for you to wake up. That way, you can enjoy every minute of it."

_Someone help me… _I pleaded through the pain, through the terror.

And as the elevator doors opened, and they carried me down the hall, no one came. My screams were left unanswered, and I realized, I was on my own. And that's when everything went black.

**Please don't kill me! **

**Instead, go out and buy Breaking Dawn. But first, please take just 30 seconds to review!**


	26. He Loved Me

He Loved Me

**A/N: First off, to those of you who haven't read breaking dawn yet, trust me, it is well worth the wait.**

**For those of you who have, I will not be naming anyone in this story Renesmee. We all know how unbelievably talented Stephanie Meyer is, as she proved in book number four, but I don't particularly like that name. Anyway...**

_When we last the hotel room…_

_

* * *

__**Bella POV**_

"_Rose, key, __please.__"_

_She pulled it out of her pocket. "Use the shower if you want," she said simply, making me blush an even deeper shade of red. I grabbed it and ran to her room, ignoring the confused look on Jasper and Emmett's faces, and the smug one on Alice's._

_Naked Emmett may have scarred me for life, but even __that __wasn't enough of a distraction. The heat from my time with Edward in the hall still burned, and I needed to take care of it, fast. If I didn't soon, I had a feeling I __would __explode._

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"What just happened?" I asked, after Bella had run out of the room. Rosie rolled her eyes at me, not noticing the fact that I was wearing…well…nothing really.

"You are so oblivious Em," Alice said cheerfully, after whispering something in Jasper's ear.

"Do you get this at all?" I muttered to him.

Jasper nodded, his expression somewhere between shock and approval. "I just didn't think she had it in her."

"Always the quiet ones…" Rose said quietly, as if to prove her point.

By then, I was getting frustrated. "Would somebody _please _explain what's going on?"

"Think about it Emmett," Jasper said. "What would _you_ do if you were as frustrated as she just was?"

"Like now," I muttered. Alice stifled a giggle. "S'not funny…" I mumbled. She pressed her lips together in a tight line. I ignored her, and started to think; I mean, obviously, if I'd gotten to the point where I was _that _bad I'd just go and…… "Holy SHIT!" I blurted out.

Alice started to giggle furiously. "_Not funny Ali!" _I yelled out, shuddering. " I have mental pictures now!" _Ugh…_

"You know Alice," Jasper said softly, "I'm sure I can come up with a few mental pictures…" His voice trailed off, so low, that I couldn't hear it anymore.

But apparently, Rose could. "Jazz," she groaned, "I really don't need any more mental pictures after our recent discussion; especially of _that…_" she shuddered just like I had before. "If you're going to do that_, _go do it somewhere else."

Jasper grinned mischievously. "My pleasure." He grabbed Alice around the waist (who was beginning to kick and scream in protest) swung her over his shoulder caveman style, and walked out of the room.

"Hormonal much?" Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"Mmhmm," I said, not really hearing what was coming out of her mouth. All I could think was that we were the only two in the room…

"I suppose we should clean up then huh?" She said. "I was thinking we could go down to the lobby if we had time, check out what different things there are to do tonight…" she trailed off as she got up, to start picking up the stray cards.

I sighed, as she bent over, picking up each and every card, her shorts riding up her perfect, long legs… I groaned out loud, making her stand up straight and look me square in the eye. "What?" she asked, a deadly, yet sexy tone to her voice.

_Think Swan, think… _"Um…Do we _have _to clean?" I whined, using the first thing that popped up into my head.

She laughed; light and airy, free for once of whatever always seemed to weigh her down. "You are such a child."

I jutted my bottom lip out and made my eyes big. She chuckled, and her eyes softened just the teeniest bit. "Aw Em, it really warms my heart…" I perked up. "That you actually think that works on me."

"Dammit!" I swore. She laughed again, louder than before. _Was I finally breaking down the walls she constantly had up?_ _Hope so…_

"Why don't you go put some shorts on, we'll skip the cleaning and just go downstairs, see what's up."

"Why, is the view that bad?"

"Well, for one, it's a safety hazard. You could really poke an eye out with that thing. As for the view…" she started, running her tongue sensually over her lips. _This woman is going to drive me insane… _

She looked up and down my body, the lust obvious in her eyes, but when hers locked with mine, she froze, taking a step backward. "Be right back," she muttered, turning at running for the bathroom.

_What on earth…?_

**Rosalie POV**

I headed towards the bathroom, bursting in and locking the door behind me. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I chanted in my head.

Emmett was absolutely fantastic, there was no doubting that. But every time, _every time _I felt this way for anyone, _he _would always get in the way. Looking into Emmett's big brown eyes made it all the more real for me, the feelings I was starting to have. The same feelings I'd had before…

I slumped down onto the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest, leaning against the wall, burying my face in my hands. _Emmett's different,_ I kept telling myself. But the other part of me, the pessimistic part, kept saying, _how do you _really _know? How can you be sure?_

I breathed in and out deeply, trying to control myself. Tears began to well up in my eyes, but I shut them tight, keeping them from letting loose. I _refused _to cry. I shouldn't let _him _get to me; get in the way of Emmett and me.

A single tear escaped and ran down my cheek as I rubbed at my skin. Even after all this time, I still felt like this would never go away_. _Even after weeks of showers, scrubbing my skin till it was raw, I always felt the same.

Dirty.

But yet, when I was with Emmett, he would help me to forget, just for that brief moment in time. For the little while that I was with him, I could be me, Rosalie Hale. The old me, before all of the walls had been put up. And Emmett, slowly, unknowingly, had been breaking them down.

_Stupid,_ I thought again. Everything had been going so great. But then I had to go and complicate things. He was attractive, that was obvious. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see he was hot as hell.

But there was more to that, like he was even more amazing _behind _the face, the looks, the body. And he treated me the same way, like a person, instead of a piece of meat. He treated me as his friend, his equal_._

But now, I was sure it was something more than friendship, something more to me. And something that had me so confused. Some small part of my mind whispered, _love_, but I immediately shied away from the thought. It had only been two days. Even Alice and Jasper, who were going very quickly in theirrelationship, had known each other from before, had corresponded for _years_.

I'd known _him _for years. _And look how that turned out…_

Hehad told me he loved me, over and over again. For a while, I thought I'd loved him back. I used to dream about the day when I would become Rosalie Lillian King. But all that had changed when he…

NO! _Don't think about it Rose…_ I rocked myself back and forth, the tears flowing freely now. I clawed at my skin, knowing there would be marks later. I didn't care. I tried to think of Emmett, in hope of making things better. Emmett, instead of _him._

But it didn't work. _They're both men,_ a small voice in the back of my head said.

_Emmett would never do that to you, _I thought reaching out for anything, for a last shred of hope

_But you thought that _he_ loved you, _the voice replied. _For all those years._

_And he raped you anyway._

* * *

**So as you can see…things have been getting pretty emotional.**

**But now, **YOU **as a reader have a choice. I can either…**

**A) Continue on with this emotional story…OR**

**B) Put up a one-shot instead of another chapter, just for tomorrow**

**If you choose (B), it'll be either Walmart with Emmett, or Bella's shower time (I'll put up a poll for the one shot)**

**So review and **vote!


	27. Discovery

Discovery

**A/N: So, I've realized that it was stupid to let a few mean PMs get in the way of a story that so many others like. The only difference I've made is I now have a beta, who makes my stories better (and grammatically correct)!**

**So I'd definitely like to thank **Fall Down Again Bella** for doing an awesome job at editing, and for making me literally laugh out loud (and get caught reading at 1 in the morning) with her amazing stories! **

**Alice POV**

"_Jas-per!" _I yelled pounding my fists into his back.

He chuckled. "Not a chance Ali."

"Put me _down!_" I squirmed in his grip, pretending to be upset, while I was secretly pleased. I mean, c'mon, what straight female doesn't want a 6'2", totally built, blond model carrying them around?

"Patience Alice," he murmured, his silky smooth voice positively irresistible. The kind of voice that made your knees go weak. "I know you're eager, but I still have to find the key to get us into the room."

"Room?" I asked, momentarily distracted.

"Rose's room silly. Well, technically, it's mine too. Where did you think we were going?"

"Oh," I muttered, feeling stupid. He laughed, much to my chagrin, slipping his free hand into his pocket, while supporting me with the other. After a brief moment of digging, he frowned.

"Shoot," he hissed under his breath, checking his other pocket.

"No key?" I guessed.

"I was sure I had it…"

"Why don't we-" I began, about to suggest a nice, cozy janitors closet, when we heard a loud, desperate scream.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed, her voice terrified.

"That doesn't exactly sound like the way she's supposed to be screaming."

I ignored the innuendo. "Put me down Jasper," I said in a serious tone I knew he would listen to. Something wasn't right…

Once my feet hit the floor I walked forward, hoping it was nothing too horrible. _Bella doesn't scream like that for no reason…_ But I pushed those thoughts aside as I turned the corner, hoping that my assumptions were wrong. That things were going to be okay, even though I had a feeling I wouldn't like what I was about to see

I didn't.

"_Bella!_" Edward bellowed, clawing at the elevator doors.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, my voice full of worry.

"_BELLA!" _He yelled again, pounding his fist against the metal

I walked up to him, putting my hand on his arm, trying to make him face me. "Edward," I said more sternly, trying to mask my fear with some kind of authority, "Talk to me," I commanded.

He turned to look at me and I stepped back, letting out a low gasp. His eyes, so full of desperation, suddenly fell flat. The green was completely empty, blank, his normally deep, cheerful eyes now void of any emotion.

It was endless. "No," he whispered so quietly, I barely heard him.

"Edward?" I asked softly, not sure of how he would respond.

"Bella," he whispered, barely audible.

"Edward, you have to talk to us," Jasper said from behind me, his voice cautious.

"Bella…" Edward whimpered, his eyes darting back to the doors. "No…she's not…"

"Edward," I pleaded, "Please, you have to explain, we can't help you if you don't…"

His knees quivered, and Jasper ran forward, catching him before he could crash to the ground. "He's in shock," Jasper grunted, somehow sympathetically, from under Edward's weight.

"Edward," I whispered as quietly as I could, afraid that if I spoke to loud, my voice would break. "Please…"

My eyes were shining, I was sure. I could already feel the moisture brimming over. Never before had I seen him so…fragile, so…out of it. Edward had always been the stronger out of the two of us, always composed when I was not, always the one to support me. But this time, he was helpless. And all I could do was watch.

"Bella…" He whispered again.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly. _Where was my best friend?_

"Gone…she's…" Edward struggled for words. "not…she's …he…"

"Who?" Jasper asked, after setting him down on the ground.

Edward just shook his head. "He…she…she's… gone…I tried…again…he…"

_Again? _I gasped finally putting two and two together. "Mike," I breathed out.

"No…" Edward murmured. His hands clenched into fist and he picked his head up, his eyes suddenly ablaze. "NO!"

He scrambled up from the floor and ran towards the other end of the hall, towards the stairs. He grabbed the door handle and shook it violently, his efforts futile…it was locked. "_No_," he growled, heading in the opposite direction. I followed wordlessly, tears running down my face. How could this happen _again?_

Jasper caught up and linked his fingers through mine. It helped, but not much.

Edward turned to us when we had reached our room. "Key," he said, his face as emotionless as his eyes had been. His eyes…I was sure I would never forget them, the way they were now. _So much rage…_

I took our key out of my pocket and handed it to him, wincing as he snatched it away, and shoved it into the door. The key was accepted into the slot, followed by a low beep. Edward walked into the room, Jasper and I trailing behind.

"Rosie, please, talk to me," we heard Emmett murmur, standing right outside of the bathroom door.

"Emmett," Edward said

Emmett turned around, his face heartbroken. "I don't know what to do…she keeps saying things about Bella and Mike…" Edward stiffened, looking as if he was about to kill someone. "And some other guy. She won't say his name; she just keeps saying _him_…I don't know what to do she's been crying and-"

"Fine," Edward said, finally composing himself enough to speak. "Alice will stay here with Rose, its better anyway. Lock the doors," he added swiftly to me. "Emmett, I need your help. And Jasper, if you're willing." Jasper gave a short nod.

Emmett, on the other hand, looked bewildered. "Help with what, I can't just leave if-"

"Bella's _gone,_" Edward spat out, his voice suddenly turning bitter and sarcastic. "I thought maybe you'd want to come, considering she's your _sister…_" Under normal circumstances I'd yell at him for talking to Emmett like that. But considering the situation we were in…

"Gone were," Emmett said quickly.

Jasper spoke up; obviously disturbed by what he had to say. "Mike," Edward tensed slightly at the name, "has her, gone just a few minutes ago."

Emmett's eyes went wide with shock. Half a second passed and it was replaced with blazing determination, and an anger that almost matched Edwards. "You saw them?" he asked.

"I smelled the blood," Edward growled, his fury kicked up a notch, along with Emmett's and Jasper. _Jasper…_my _Jasper…_

Emmett turned to me. "Stay here with Rose, keep each other safe." I nodded, barely able to speak. "Let's go," he muttered. They turned to walk out the door, ready to leave.

"_Jazz!"_ I yelled, before they could go. He turned around and I ran into his chest. His arms wrapped around me, his lips pressing softly against my hair.

"I love you," he whispered. "Be safe."

"Love you," I murmured, as he let me go and walked out the door with Emmett and Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the door closed behind them I walked into the bathroom, sat down next to Rose, and wrapped my arms around her, not saying anything. She flinched at first, but soon returned the gesture. We sat there crying in each other's arms, soaking our shirts with each other's tears. Neither of us knew the reason for the other's pain, but at the time, it didn't matter. All we needed was a shoulder to cry on, something to make the pain go away.

It was exactly like Jasper's hand wrapped in mine. It helped. But not much.

**Well, I'm sure we're all hoping that they'll get lucky and find Bella quickly.**

**So, I'm hoping for 8 reviews, which is a lucky number in China!**


	28. Finding Bella

Finding Bella

**A/N: A word to the wise, this story **_**is **_**rated **M**. There are reasons besides lemons for the rating. **

**Bella POV**

"Psst!" I heard through the fog, feeling a hand lightly shaking my shoulder. "Bella!" the voice hissed. "Get up!"

_Did it really matter what the voice wanted me to do? _The hand shook my shoulder hard, sending a zing down to my arm, alerting my body to the pain. "Bella," The voice said frantically, "I have to get you out of here before she gets up."

_That _got my attention. I opened my eyes quickly, meeting a pair of light blue ones, ones that I never wanted to see again. I opened my mouth to tell him to get lost, but the moment I took a deep breath, I started to cough, the pain in my chest coming back with a vengeance.

"Don't say anything, Lauren will hear us," he whispered desperately. "Try and sit up, I'll help you." _Help _me? Was he fucking serious? Like I wanted him anywhere near me…

"Why-" I started, being cut off by a thick liquid building up in my throat. I coughed it up onto the couch, staining the cushions a deep red.

"Why help, and not hurt you, you mean?" he said, obviously oblivious to the blood all over the place. "I love you Bella, I always have," he whispered. "I didn't mean to really hurt you before; I just couldn't do anything suspicious in front of Lauren. She's going to kill you, you know," he added casually.

I wanted to sob, so badly, but I knew the heavy breathing would not help my current situation. "C'mon," he muttered. "We can find some kind of first aid kit to fix you up a little, before we do anything together."

I knew that him fixing me up would only last a certain amount of time, and any protesting I did after that probably wouldn't matter much. Mike obviously was okay with hurting me; he had shown me that the last time we were together. I started to think his suggestion out logically; leaving Lauren to be alone with him. Mike thought he loved me; Lauren was ready to kill me.

It obviously made more sense to go with Mike. At least, it might give me more time; give me a better chance to escape.

I lifted my legs, and swung them off of the couch, wincing at the spasm of pain in my chest. I sat up, gasping loudly at the amount of pain in the movement. I noticed my arm, wrapped tightly in some kind of white cloth, was now stained red like the cushions. I guessed, by the uncontrollable throbbing, that it had been bleeding for a while. I resisted the urge to scream, knowing it wouldn't help.

"Shhhh," Mike hushed. He took my hand, and I almost threw up at the contact. Almost.

Mike was apparently in love with me. Rejecting him would not help my situation. Hopefully he "loved" me enough not to try anything until I was better. Good enough, hopefully, to be able to put up a fight.

Tears streamed down my face without my permission as I let him take me to a new place, God knows where…

The only thing I could do at that point was hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just a few more doors," Mike said, attempting to be soothing. If anything, his voice terrified me even more. I coughed again, my blood staining the carpet. Mike winced, looking at me disappointedly. _Right, like I should just hold it in…_

After a few more steps, my breath rapidly increasing, the pain reaching new heights, we stopped at room 626. He opened the unlocked door and pulled me towards the sofa, motioning for me to sit down.

I sat. If he continued acting like this, he wouldn't do anything too horrible to me that soon. Would he?

"Bella?" he asked sadly. "Why'd you do that the other night?"

"What?" I choked out, struggling to stay conscious, not knowing what he would do to me if I blacked out.

"Why did you resist, the first time?"

"Oh Mike," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't see the terror in my eyes. "I _did _want you…it's just…" I tried to think of an excuse, something to make him happy. Concentrating on anything else but the pain, however, was proving to be difficult.

"You what?" he asked eagerly.

"Well…I was trying…" I coughed once more. "To get Edward…to see…"

His hand, still in mine, squeezed it tightly, too tightly. The tears started to come more quickly. "Was I that _disgusting? _You wanted out, huh?" He burst out, his voice getting louder.

"No! I…love you too," I said, with difficulty; partially because of the lie, mostly because of the pain. His death grip on my hand loosed, and his eyes softened.

"I wanted Edward to see…so he'd…break up with me…"

"Oh Bella," he smiled at me, and my tears flowed more freely than before. Hopefully he would attribute them to the pain, rather than the fear. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

I swallowed nervously. How long could I stall? How long until someone came?

**Lauren POV**

I woke up from my cat nap after 20 minutes. Gosh… kidnapping someone is _so _tiring. I got up and ruffled my hair a little so I'd have sex hair, and pulled down my shorts, letting my magenta thong peek out of the top.

"Mikey?" I called out. Hopefully he was done with Bella so I could have her…Eww…I seriously cannot _believe _he wants her. Gosh, what is it with guys and Bella. I am _so _prettier than her. Whatever. It's not like Mike is any good in bed anyway.They deserve each other. I _should _let them have each other, but, I mean, I'm nice, but not that nice. Besides, I needed to get rid of her so Jake and I could be together.

"Mike?" I yelled, kind of pissed now. _Why isn't he answering?_

I opened the front door and stepped out into the hall. "Mike!" I yelled.

"Lauren?" _Oh…my…gosh…I know that sexy voice…_

Edward Cullen turned the corner and I ran right up to him, into his arms. He pushed me away and grabbed the front of my shirt. _Hmm…he likes to play rough huh…_

"Em, Jazz!" he yelled. _God his eyes are sooo dreamy, even when he's mad… _Then, two of the hottest guys _ever _besides Edward came after. One of them was Bella's brother, and one was a blonde cutie I'd never met before. Edward threw me towards the blonde cutie. _Well, he is almost as yummy as Edward…I wouldn't mind having him too…maybe at the same time…_

"Get rid of her," Edward growled sexily. "I have Mike. Emmet, you get Bella." Wait…Mike? Bella? SHIT! He'd seen us before, in the elevator! Oh my gosh I forgot! _Crap!_ I started to run, but blondie pulled me back before I could get anywhere. _Double Crap!_

Edward came back like two seconds later, looking like, ready to kill someone angry. "Where is she?" he snarled at me, looking _very _scary.

I started to cry, hoping he would not be mad and feel bad for me. Not to mention I look hot when I cry. "I don't know, Mike took her!"

"Don't LIE!" he roared. "YOU DID THIS WITH HIM, WHERE DID HE TAKE HER! YOU _KNOW!_"

Then I started crying for real. He was SO scary! "Does he have another room," Bella's brother asked. His voice was quieter, but you could totally tell he was REALLY pissed. I sobbed, and nodded, not wanting them to hit me. "Room 626"

Edward ran down the hall, to Mike's room, probably. "You got her?" Bella's brother asked the blonde guy. The guy nodded, and Bella's brother ran off after Edward.

**Edward POV**

622, 623, 624… _Two More…_

"Edward, hold on!" I heard from far behind me. I didn't wait, my vision clouded by a red haze, my legs pushing faster than ever, until they reached the right door. I slammed it open, not bothering with the lock, ready to go and tear Mike from limb to limb. But I froze at the sight before me.

There was Bella right in front of me, her clothes soaked in her own blood. Her arm was wrapped in a deep red cloth, which I guessed, hadn't been red before. It was bent at an odd angle, away from her chest, which was apparently still bleeding. But that wasn't the worst part.

Even the couch she was on, fresh with blood that was still dripping from her arm, was better than her face. Her quivering chin was stained the same red as her clothes, the red coating her lips as well as her teeth, which were chattering. Her eyes, puffy from crying, still had tears in them, not from the pain, but from the terror, that was clear in her expression. Her body trembled with every breath she took.

"Bella," I whispered.

She looked up at me and let out a gurgled sob.

I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her, about to kiss her forehead, when she screamed, the noise shattering my heart into a million pieces. I pulled back immediately.

"It h-hurts," she whimpered.

"I'll keep you safe," I murmured. "We have to get you to a hospital Bella," I added, realizing how much damage they had done to her, making me angrier than ever. _He did this to her, _I growled, even in my thoughts. _I'll kill him._

"I can't-" she started, before coughing up more blood. "Walk," she finished.

"Edward," I heard Emmett say from behind me, his voice torn from seeing Bella…like this. "Should I take her?"

"Don't go," she whispered, looking at me panicked.

"I got her," I muttered. "Take care of-"

"Mike," Bella breathed out. I turned to look where she was staring to see _him, _looking shocked, his bruises standing out against his ashen-white face.

I had really messed him up. But it was nowhere near the damage I was about to do.

"Please," I heard a soft voice say. "Stay with me." Hearing Bella speak calmed me slightly. I nodded reluctantly to Emmett, letting him know I would take Bella. Mike ran back into the room like the coward that he was, and Emmett followed after him.

"Emmett," Bella whispered, concern lacing her voice. The amount of compassion that fit into such a tiny woman blew my mind. She was concerned for _Emmett, _in her condition.

I sighed. "Emmett is three times his size, love. But right now, I need you to tell me where it hurts."

"Chest," she breathed out, her face contorting in pain. "Arm…Left."

I went to her right side and scooped her up bridal style. She winced, her eyes squeezing shut. She forced them open again and looked into mine, struggling to stay conscious.

"Bella," I murmured, as I began to walk out of the room. "Sleep will get rid of the pain, temporarily. You should-"

"I don't want to…I don't want you…to leave."

"I won't leave you Bella," I soothed, trying to disguise the agony in my voice from her voice. I knew it was my fault; I never should have left her in the first place. It just hurt so badly, hearing it come from her lips.

"Thank you," she breathed out, her eyelids fluttering closed.

"Sleep, my only love." Never in a million years would I have expected to feel this way about anyone, feel that I would be able to be with one person, for the rest of my life. I wondered, if maybe all these years, I had been slowly falling in love with her, without realizing. Regardless, as I watched her drift off in my arms, I knew she was the only one I would ever want, ever need. Ever love.

**You can all go "Awwwww!" now!**

**Reviews would make me **very** happy! And happy writers write faster, and put up more updates!**

**And just to add, I was actually surprised how well Bella was able to think clearly in this type of situation, to think out the different options and concentrate, just like she did in Port Angeles. I had originally intended for her not to know what to do, and for Edward to come in and save the day. But her character kind of did its own thing. And I went with it!**


	29. Sequel!

**

* * *

**

Well, that's it for Persuasion! I'll put up an explanation on my profile, if anyone wants, on why I called it that. Let me know!

**Obviously, there's still a lot left to this story, but I shall continue that in a sequel! So look for that, it should be up soon.**

**Thanks so much for all the support, when started this story, I never expected this kind of response! You guys are amazing, and it's because of you that this has gone on this long! **

**See you soon!**

**-littlepixiealice-**

* * *


End file.
